


Sweet and Salty

by TheGoldenGirl



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Arisuin Family Dynamics, Family Bonding, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Oneshot, Oneshot collection, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Spiders, Unnamed Side Characters - Freeform, Very little actual content, Young Mikuni, Young Misono, in like one chapter, lots of fluff, one very smol spider to be precise, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenGirl/pseuds/TheGoldenGirl
Summary: Oneshot collection centered around the Servamp cast and mostly focused on fluff and family feels. Short and with little actual content, but kind of cute!These will mostly be about the Lust duo since I like them best, but other characters will make an appearance and have their own chapters! Just check the notes on each chapter. I am also always open to ideas, just let me know.





	1. The Sleepy Servamp Cuddle Pile

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone needs to relax and cuddle their family once in a while. (features the Sloth, Lust, Envy, Greed and pride duos)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features the Sloth, Lust, Envy, Greed and Pride pair.

“Guys. Guys, you have to see this.”

Four pairs of eyes landed on Mahiru as he entered the room and interrupted whatever they were doing. They had retreated to the Arisuin mansion after deciding on a spontaneous sleepover to reward themselves for a long, hard fight today, and currently enjoyed the tranquil after-dinner-peace. Misono and Mikuni were in a chess match against each other. Tetsu had been watching TV, and Licht had found the scarcely used family piano and played away some pointless little melodies without speakting to anyone for the last hour or so.

“What is it?” Misono wanted to know, eager to be distracted since he appeared to be losing his chess match quite badly. Mahiru was grinning, and weirdly happy.

“So, I just went to look for Kuro, and…”

He interrupted himself to laugh. It was very un-Mahiru-like, as though he had just seen a cute baby goat tripping over a rock or something along the lines of that.

“Oh, it’s… It’s not that funny, actually, but really sweet…”

“What are you talking about?” Licht demanded, obviously annoyed to have his piano playing interrupted.

“It’ll be simpler if I just show you,” Mahiru decided. “Come on!”

He motioned for the others to follow and led them out of the salon they’d been in, to a smaller room a few doors away. As he pushed open the door he put a finger to his lips and quietened his steps, so everyone else followed suit.

Still, as hard as they tried, they could not suppress small chuckles and laughs at what they found.

“Oh no,” Mikuni whispered. “That’s disgustingly cute.”

As it appeared, their vampires had been the first to go looking for Kuro, and had found him taking a catnap on the couch. Their next course of action had – of course – been to join their big brother, and now they were all piled up and cuddled close to one another.

Kuro sat nestled into the corner, his legs half-heartedly drawn to his chest to make room for his siblings. His head rested against Lily’s, who had folded himself into a tiny bundle, snuggled into the crook of big brother’s neck, held tight by the elder’s arm looped around him, blond hair spilling over the blue hoodie. The youngest was holding onto Kuro's hand and had the other arm clasped around Hugh, tucked away in both his youngest and his oldest brother’s lap and nestling against both their shirts like a puzzle piece fitting nice and snug into its perfect slot. Hyde had fallen asleep at Kuro’s other side, more slumped against him than actively leaning, but still clinging to him tightly and lovingly held by the arm Lily hadn’t claimed. Even Jeje had joined in, though the slender black body of his snake form was hard to make out in the equally black jacket floof of the eldest.

Someone tugged at Mahiru’s sleeve as he smiled at the sleepy pile of vampires, and when he turned around he found Misono, smartphone in hand and an eager look on his face.

“Show me how to take pictures, Shirota!” He demanded in a whisper.

“What?”

“I need it. To annoy Lily.”

Mikuni was already doing the same, snapping photo after photo of Jeje. Tetsu gazed at Hugh with something akin to pride, like a parent towards their child, and Licht was weirdly quiet, attempting to look disgruntled but betrayed by an occasional twitch of his lips.

Actually, Mahiru decided, pictures were a great idea.

“Okay, come here,” He mumbled back, and they both huddled over Misono’s expensive but needlessly complicated phone. “Look for an icon with a camera on it.”

“None of these look like a camera!” Misono hissed back, nailing his usual bite even when quiet.

“Well, scroll through the apps, it has to be somewhere… there.”

Misono looked shocked when Mahiru not only found the camera app but opened it and adjusted the phone so that the entirety of their sleepy Servamp cuddle pile was visible on the screen.

“And now you press the big button, yes?”

“No, wait…!”

Too late. A cacophonous clicking sound tore through the peaceful silence. A bright white flash blinded them and left spots dancing in their vision.

They stood frozen, feeling several glares bore into them, hoping beyond hope the sleeping siblings’ peace hadn’t been disturbed.

Kuro cracked open an eye. For a second his glare was harsh, dangerous, and they flinched. Then recognition set in and his eye softened, grew hazy and tired and blinked shut again.

“What a pain,” He mumbled. His grip on Lily and Hyde tightened as he pulled them closer, as protective as a cat over its kittens. They cuddled into his side immediately, breathing out happy little sighs.

Mahiru and Misono relaxed as their vampires went back to sleep. Despite the small shock they couldn’t help the smiles tugging at their lips – it was an adorable sight.

“I think we should leave now,” Mahiru conceded eventually, earning disappointment but general agreement. They all looked back as they were herded outside – seeing their Servamps so happy, so utterly at peace, was rare; and as their Eves it made them feel similarly peaceful whether they liked it or not. 

“How do I look at the picture I took?” Misono wanted to know once they were outside. Mahriu half chuckled, half sighed, and showed him.

“That’s a great photo!” He commented. The phone, for all its faults, had an excellent camera, and the nest of snuggly vampires had been captured in perfect detail, down to the little blissful smiles on each of their faces.

“Look at them, so happy and sweet… can you send this to me?”

“How do I do that?”


	2. Father's Day Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Such a weird mistake to make!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features Misono, Lily and a bit of Mikado Arisuin

It’s the weekend and, more importantly, Mikado is home. By his side come Mitsuki and her loud arguments with Dodo, and an air of panic as the maids rush to please their employer’s pedantic standards, and excitement among the subclass, who love everything that makes the mansion bustle with life compared to its usual sleepiness. Having Mikado home is a rarity these days; he usually rushes from one important meeting to another and barely has time for his family. Everyone should be happy to have him around.

Still, Lily is hardly surprised when Misono seeks him out just half a day after Mikado’s arrival. He’s just put on a movie to tide his kids over until the sun goes down when his Eve pushes open the door and marches over. Since Lily just plopped down on a couch he actually towers over his vampire for once.

“Let’s go out,” He says, or demands, really. “For dinner. It’s my treat.”

“A wonderful idea,” Lily agrees. It’s rather obvious Misono doesn’t want to be questioned, and he isn’t about to do so. If his Eve feels he has to escape for an hour or two he will gladly tag along.

It appears out of character for Misono to run, but it really isn’t. There’s no spite and no hard feelings – Misono loves his father, of course he does, Misono is sweet and kind and pure and full of good things. But Lily is also aware Mikado’s presence can be overbearing, stifling. Being near him isn’t easy, not even as someone the master of the mansion considers an equal.

That being said, it’s even harder on Misono. It has to feel frustrating, being treated like a child when it’s about fighting and protecting and all those dreams Misono has but expected to behave like an adult when it’s about pain and loss and family. It has been years since Mikado has been anything but grave as they play their game of chess that always ends too early and in humiliation. His constant worry is as palpable as his disapproval, his possessiveness; it thickens the air when the two of them meet; so dense it can choke the younger if he isn’t careful. No, Misono can’t be blamed at all for wanting to get away. 

And it’s not like Lily has been looking forward to dinner with Mikado, either. Misono makes for much better company, and it’s been too long since it was just them. There’s a spring in his step and a smile on his face as they sneak past where Mikado is having a rather heated discussion with someone on the phone. It'll be a nice evening.

“Where are we going?” He asks as he holds open Misono’s coat. The boy shrugs as he slips inside.

“You choose something.”

“Denny's!”   

Misono grumbles but doesn’t disagree. He doesn’t really mind Denny's, though when asked he would always claim it’s a place for commoners. He has other favourites, but he’s so eager to get away he apparently didn’t think about them at all.

He did, however, notify Dodo. Or maybe Dodo knew he would be needed tonight, he always seems to know what's going on and how the young master feels for his father. Either way, he’s waiting for them, the motor already running.

“To Denny's!” Misono tells him, his voice betraying his gratefulness.

“Sure thing, antenna.”

~

Denny's is chock full of people as they arrive. Lily, keeping in mind his Eve’s dislike for crowds, still manages to score a nice, quiet booth in a corner. Sometimes he amazes himself.

“So, what do you want?” Misono asks once they’ve both stared at their menu for a few minutes. Lily smiles at the awkwardness with which the simple question is delivered, but if his Eve doesn’t feel like sitting in silence, they’ll talk.

“I’ll have a coffee. The coffee they have here is one of the best in town!”

“Nothing else?”

“Something sweet, maybe?” Lily muses. “I’ve never tried the parfait.”

“We’re supposed to have dinner! Not dessert only!” Misono huffs, and then, after a second of contemplation: “Do you think they have chocolate fondant?”

“They do!”

“Did you learn the menu by heart or something?” 

“Why, of course. Do you not appreciate the effort I put into pleasing you? I’ll gladly go all out and…”

“Keep your clothes on!” It’s an automated response by now and Lily’s hand flinches back from where it went to tug at his coat, but he is chuckling. He can tell Misono enjoys bickering about parfaits and chocolate fondants after whatever his father talked to him about this time with a grave face and heavy voice.

They didn’t notice a waiter sneaking up on them, but as the young man clears his throat their attention snaps to him.

“Good evening, and welcome to Denny's!” He greets them without looking up from the paper pad he’s busily scrabbling on. “Have you chosen yet?”

Misono orders for both of them, and there’s more busy scribbling, before the guy finally looks up. A smile spreads on his face as he takes the pair in, and he turns to address Misono.

“Aw, how sweet! Are you taking your father out for Father’s Day?”

There’s silence for a moment.

Lily doesn’t get flustered easily, he takes compliments in stride, and he’s basically immune to flirting. That being said, there really shouldn’t be this scalding heat creeping up in his cheeks at this throwaway comment – he’s blushing, actually blushing. He hasn’t done that in literal centuries.

He also doesn’t know what to say. Which is such a weird thing. He always knows what to say. It crosses his mind that this waiter is being really impolite, how old does he think Lily is? And they look nothing alike! Would anyone actually think he was Misono’s…

That thought is a little too flattering.

“Not really,” He answers.

“Kind of,” Misono says at the same time.

Oh dear.

The waiter stares at them, confused. They stare at each other, also confused.

Misono mercifully ends the awkward encounter by snapping at the waiter to “get to work and bring our food, lazy bastard!” with such viciousness that the poor guy actually flinches. He scurries off and leaves them to figure themselves out.

Their conversation has been snuffed out, and now they sit in silence. Lily notices that Misono’s face is flushed as well, though that colour is much more common for him than it is for his vampire. He is still staring at his menu; forgotten and abandoned by the fleeing waiter.

The silence is unnerving – is Misono bothered by someone mistaking them for family? Does it upset him that people think they’re this close? Especially after coming here to escape the very person Lily has been confused for? He certainly looks like it; Lily knows the way his brows knit together in silent anger and his frown digs deep lines into his young face even though it was supposed to be full of smiles tonight. Lily finds himself frowning as well.

How stupid, to be this conflicted over a throwaway comment and Misono’s reasonable reaction! Lily knows he is loved and wanted, and that is all he needs and he should not be upset that his Eve looks this angry and is seconds away from going into a tirade over what a stupid bastard that waiter is that he dare suggest they look like family! Dare suggest that Lily looks like… and Misono like his…

“What a bastard!” Misono effectively interrupts his escalating train of thought.

“Definitely!” Lily is quick to agree though _here it comes_ is all he can think.

“How young does he think I am?” Misono barks angrily before drawing a deep breath, preparing for a long rant, as Lily blinks in confusion.

“I mean, he doesn’t know how old you are! So he probably assumed your age! And you look pretty young! Realistically, for you to be my father that must have happened when you were about ten years old! Which is unrealistic!”

His flat hand hits the table. The salt shaker falls over. His face is crimson now.

“In conclusion, he must think I am a toddler! What an utter moron! If you looked ten years older I could understand, but this is an outrage!”

He huffs and puffs in anger. A few people are looking, but Lily doesn’t care. He is busy nodding and looking serious while biting back a laugh born from relief rather than amusement.

“You’re completely right!” He says.

“Of course I am.” Misono looks placated at having been understood. He casts the menu aside, folds his arms and raises his chin proudly as though he was sitting on his throne. Lily smiles at him, also quite proudly.

Who would have thought! Misono doesn’t even mind people assuming he is related to Lily! Though unintentional, this is the sweetest compliment he has ever been given, and it’s actually making him blush again. He shouldn’t be this happy, Misono already has a father after all, and they’re only here because said father was just too much to handle tonight but… he cannot bring himself to care right now. He’s just happy.

“You’re red,” Misono says suddenly.

“So are you!” Lily counters.

“I’ve never seen you go red.”

“Well, you know, it’s kind of hot in here…”

He has to dodge the forgotten menu before he’s even managed to shed his coat. It startles the people at the next table over instead. Misono is successfully distracted, they can go back to teasing and bickering and not being serious at all now. It’s perfect.

Coffee, parfait and chocolate fondant are brought by a different waiter – the first one obviously still scared of Misono – and they are silent for some time since their mouths are occupied with their dessert. It’s delicious, made even sweeter by this new little secret that will, for once, be nice to keep.  

“So,” Misono says after some time. “It’s Father’s day.”

“It appears to be, yes!”

“Do you know a good place to buy flowers or chocolate or anything like that? I’ve completely forgotten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some writing advice article online: Here are 20 ways to convey embarrasment other than blushing!  
> Me: Nonono blushing it is. 
> 
> Father's day in my country was several months ago and Father's day in Japan almost two weeks, but at least I started writing this on the actual day, so it counts. I feel like I'm being mean to Mikado, but I've never liked his character a lot so he'll have to deal with it. 
> 
> Anyways, this started out as something completely different that went down the road of stupid pointlessness quite fast, but I hope you still enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment or complain about my grammar, it would make my day!


	3. Big Brother in Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just wants to watch his brother in peace, but that vampire won't leave him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features Mikuni, Misono (as a baby so he doesn't really contribute a lot of dialogue) and Lily.

Misono was the most adorable little baby in the entire world, there was no doubt about it. Mikuni had known him for a few days at most now, but he was quite certain he’d readily die for his brother.

It was the first time he had Misono all to himself; their servants were busy and his mother sulking somewhere and his father doing the same somewhere else, but he didn’t really care for any of them right now. Every single bit of attention was focused on Misono as he crawled around on a soft fur blanket someone had spread on the living room floor, inspecting the toys Mikuni had dug up from the attic (or stolen from the subclass), squealing whenever he pressed a button and something lit up or made a funny sound, and just being a perfect little angel in general.

Mikuni sat at the edge of the blanket, a safe distance between them but his eyes glued to his little brother. God, he could watch him for hours, his clumsy crawling, his sweet smiles, his big innocent eyes that sought him out every now and then whenever he had found something particularly interesting that he wanted to show him…

He almost didn’t notice the door opening and steps coming towards them, only as Misono turned around and waved a plush teddy in greeting. A few moments later, when his attention was already captured by something else again, All of Love suddenly sat next to Mikuni.

“What are you two up to?” He wanted to know.

“What are _you_ up to?” Mikuni countered, annoyed at the vampire’s sudden appearance. All of Love had spent an extraordinary amount of time doting on his newest protégé those past few days, and Misono adored him, even learned to say his name (or something that sounded like it). It was Mikuni’s turn now.

“Oh, Mikage sent me! He said someone had to watch over little Misono. I wonder why, he certainly seems well taken care of to me.”

“That’s because he is.”

 _So you can leave now,_ he wanted to add, but he had been raised to be polite. All of Love just cocked an eyebrow at him, amused, and turned away to watch Misono examining some building blocks.

“Why aren’t you playing with him?” He wanted to know like the unnervingly curious meddler he was.

“I am!”

“You’re just sitting here and watching him! Go pick him up; I’m sure he’d love that!”

“I can’t just do that!” Mikuni blurted out. Damn, he was an idiot. He felt All of Love shift his gaze towards him, confused and awaiting an explanation. Mikuni hesitated for a second, but he had not yet found a way to convincingly lie to the vampire.

“I’ve heard mother talk about what the doctor said,” He muttered. “Misono’s weak, isn’t he? Weak and fragile. I will probably hurt him. It’s safer like that.”

“Oh, nonsense.”

All of Love got to his feet in a single fluid movement, marched over to Misono and picked him up, just like that. Misono happily babbled his name and tried grabbing his tall friend’s earrings.

Mikuni sprung up as well. He didn’t know what to do – he really, really wanted his little brother back from that greedy vampire, but he also really, really didn’t want to hurt him by ripping him from his hands.

He wasn’t prepared for Misono being offered to him, securely held but right there for the taking.

No, no, he couldn’t do that! Misono wasn’t safe with him. He wouldn’t hold him tight enough and drop him, or too tight and squeeze him painfully…

“What’s the matter?” All of Love wanted to know as Mikuni flinched back. “Don’t tell me you don’t _want_ to hold him. I know you do.”

“I can’t!”

“Why not?”

“I’ve told you!”

Frustration edged Mikuni’s voice now – he just wanted All of Love to put down Misono and leave. The vampire wasn’t about to do that, sadly.

“Misono really wants to play with you, though!” He said and cooed at the little one. “Right? You want to play with big brother Mikuni, don’t you? Don’t you?”

“Kuni!” Misono yelled with the happiest little face.

“There you have it!”

“He doesn’t even know what’s good for him yet!” Mikuni shouted. “I’ll just end up hurting him!”

All of Love was silent for a second, his smile faltering a little bit. Now he’ll leave, Mikuni thought, please let him leave.

No, he ended up taking Misono back and plopping down on the blanket, the child tucked securely to his chest.

“Come, sit with me,” He said and patted the spot next to him.

“No, thanks,” Mikuni muttered, turning to leave.

“Mikuni.”

All of Love was pleading with him in his softest, sweetest voice. Misono whimpered quietly. There was no other choice. Grumpily he slumped down next to the vampire, who smiled a small, proud smile at him.

“You love Misono, don’t you?”

“Of course I do!”

“He loves you, too. And that’s why he needs you!”

He made to lift Misono over to his big brother once more, and again, Mikuni flinched back.

“Nothing can go wrong!” All of Love calmed him. “You can’t drop him. Just let him sit with you.”

Before Mikuni could react Misono was carefully deposited in his lap, a tiny warm weight nestling to him with a happy little noise almost immediately. It was a beautiful feeling, a wave of affection welling up for his little angel of a brother, but at the same time terrifying. Misono was so unbelievably small, what if he toppled and fell – he had to hold him! But he could squeeze too tightly, he realized, arms half around his brother already but now frozen in midair, Misono was fragile and weak and easily hurt…

“It’s okay, Mikuni, it’s fine!”

All of Love scooted closer, rubbing both his protégés’ backs and Mikuni couldn’t help but remember when he had been this tiny and the vampire had always felt warm and safe and sound.

“I’ll show you what to do. Just relax.”

Gently he took Mikuni’s frozen hand and guided it to Misono’s back, allowing it to settle there and waiting for its shaking to subside before letting go.

“There you are. Just support him!” The vampire encouraged. “Now, the other hand.” And it was carefully deposited just below the first one.

This was… it was incredible. Misono was so small Mikuni’s hands could cover his entire back, but he was very much _there_ , the weight that pressed into his big brother’s lap, the hands that tangled in his shirt, the happy little giggles and babbles. He was as warm as a tiny furnace, and that warmth made Mikuni’s chest and lap and entire body feel wholesome and good and just… just right.

How could a single living make him feel like this? How in the world could he be related to something this pure?

All of Love watched him with a fond smile on his lips, though there was the tiniest hint of smugness as well.

“See? You’re doing just fine!” He said, voice gentle and proud but nonetheless triumphant. Mikuni stuck out his tongue to him before diverting his attention back to Misono who attempted to wriggle deeper into his embrace. He heard the vampire giggle in amusement and felt a familiar warm hand card through his hair.

“Mikuni,” He began once again, suddenly very sombre and serious. “This is important for you to understand. You’re right when you say that Misono is not a healthy child, but that does not mean he should be treated like a statuette of crystal.” 

The warm hand in his hair moved to rub his tensed back soothingly as All of Love scooted even closer. Misono didn’t even seem to notice his favourite person right next to him, too busy with chewing on big brother’s shirt.

“He won’t shatter if you touch him, and he’s not in this world to be admired from afar,” the vampire continued. “It’s quite the opposite. He needs your love and your closeness and warmth more than anything. He’ll be better if he’s held and supported rather than shielded and kept safe from the distance. He’s born to be loved, just like everyone. Do you understand?” 

“I think?” Mikuni replied, not used to All of Love looking this serious and kind of relieved as his smile returned.

“You’ll be fine,” He said. “Don’t worry, you’ll figure everything out. And I’ll be there, too.”

“Oh no, you’ll just annoy us.”

“Are you jealous, Mikuni?” All of Love chuckled, his voice too teasing to determine whether he thought Mikuni was serious or not. “Don’t be. You can have Misono all to yourself now.”

For a second there was a surge of panic again as the vampire rose; and Mikuni clung tighter to Misono, who whined in protest. But All of Love merely went to sit in a squashy armchair on the other side of the room, grabbed today’s newspaper and disappeared behind it, silent except for the occasional rustle of a page turned.

“Can you believe this guy, Misono?” Mikuni whispered to his little brother. Misono stared up at him with big, disbelieving eyes.

“Yes, me neither. He really thinks he has to look out for you and me. But I’ll keep you really safe. I promise I’ll always be by your side. I’ll be the best big brother in the world.”

~

“He said that? He really said that?”

“Yes, I believe he thought I couldn’t hear him anymore.”

Misono let out an incredulous snort and Lily giggled and leaned back into the couch, coffee in hand and careful not to spill it across the pages of the photo album on Misono’s lap. A proud little Mikuni gazed up from the pages, his sleeping brother resting on his lap.

“What a sap.”

“Aw, don’t say that. He always tried very hard.”

“With varying success, I daresay.”

They couldn’t help but laugh. It was easier to be happy now, for both of them.

Quick, energetic steps from the kitchen made them bite their tongues immediately.

“What are you two laughing about?”

“Nothing!” They answered immediately, though it probably wasn’t very convincing. Mikuni took one look at the album in his younger brother’s hands and lit up.

“Are you looking at old photos?”

“Lily’s telling me stories about what an idiot you used to be,” Misono told him. Mikuni laughed, even though he threw said vampire a suspicious look and a raised eyebrow.

“Let me join in!”

He threw himself on the last free spot on the couch, successfully squashing Misono between him and Lily. Instead of complaining the youngest just sighed and turned the page. Again the pair of brothers beamed up at them, Misono a little older now but still tiny enough to be held by Mikuni and both wearing costumes that remotely resembled panda bears. Lily’s smile widened.

“Oh, I remember the story behind that one…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I can neither write Mikuni nor realistic sibling interactions nor little kids right. I hope you still enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment, it would make me really happy! All your comments so far really brightened my days!


	4. Beauty and the Killjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is it with all these desperate people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features Misono, a bit of Lily towards the end, and a few side characters so unimportant I didn't even bother to give them names.

“Wow, look at THAT guy down there!”

“Oh lord, he’s hot.”

Ah, Misono thinks, Lily is picking him up from school today.

He throws the clock a glance. There are five minutes of lesson left and nobody is really paying attention to anything anymore and instead chatting idly. As his eyes flicker back to the girls huddled by the window a third has joined.

“Oh, I’ve seen him before!” Misono hears her brag. It works, because she’s the centre of attention immediately.

“You don’t happen to know his name, do you?” The first girl asks.

“Uh… I don’t quite remember,” The third one says. “It was a pretty weird one. A girl’s name, I think.”

“Well, nobody’s perfect.” The second one is giggling. “And who needs a nice name with a dollface like that anyways?”

There is a pause of the girls ogling Lily and Misono angrily trying to figure out what’s weird or wrong about the name he picked.

“Did you know he works for the Arisuin family?” Girl number three suddenly says. Instantly Misono stiffens and pretends to do the work he should be doing as three pairs of eyes bore into him. A second later they’re all there, surrounding his table with eagerness very unusual for anyone forced to communicate with him.

“Can I help you?” He asks, already tired of this conversation.

“There’s this guy down there,” Girl number one starts, innocently enough, though it’s hard to appear inconspicuous while trying to strike up a conversation with someone you’d never talk to under normal circumstances.

“Fascinating.”

“Emi said you might know him!”

“Really.”

“Yes!” She says and starts twirling a strand of hair to mask the awkwardness of the conversation coming to a halt before even really starting.

“Blond, pale, pink shirt and black coat, really handsome,” Girl number two tries helping out. “Does that ring any bells?”

Now, Misono is an expert on handling these situations. Everyone who spent years by Lily’s side would be, that guy attracts attention from anyone with eyes in their head whether he wants it or not, and there is a surprising number of people – mostly classmates – who apparently think Misono is eager to play matchmaker for them.

That being said, he knows that denying any connection with the handsome guy at the gate would most likely end awkwardly at this point. Lily has the annoying tendency to shout his name across the entire schoolyard once he spots Misono.

“That’d be Lily,” He says curtly. “My servant.”

He’s learned not to say “my butler”, because people seem to find butlers ridiculously attractive for some reason. They still giggle and exchange glances and he knows what’s coming next.

“Say!” Girl number one smiles sickly sweetly. “Would you introduce us to him?”

There it is.

“I don’t even know your names,” He answers, voice icy. It makes them freeze long enough for the bell to ring, and he quickly jams his stuff into his bag, pushes past them with a stern “Excuse me” and leaves.

They catch up to him before he’s at the end of the hallway. He figured they wouldn’t give up easily. Their faces are less sweet and more demanding now, which is fortunate. He gets better at confrontations the less polite they are.

“Lily has absolutely no time for either of you,” He cuts them off before they can speak. “He has duties to fulfil, all of which are more important than you.”

“How do you want to know?” One of them, he doesn’t know which since he refuses eye contact, decides to argue.

“As I’ve informed you less than a minute ago, Lily is my servant. Therefore I appoint his duties,” He explains in a voice that hopefully makes them feel very dumb. “Which is how I know his schedule and that there is absolutely no space for you.”

“Isn’t he ever free?” another whines.

“No.”

“You’re a terrible employer, then!”

Personal accusations are always part of this practiced routine. He has heard “You’re not letting Lily have any fun!” in numerous variations now. “You’re just jealous!” is a personal favourite, because it is absolutely ridiculous. “You’re such a killjoy!” is what he hears most often.

He doesn’t care. Let him be a killjoy, then; at least this means he can never be accused of being a bad partner or Eve. He knows Lily isn’t looking for romance; weird as it may be for a Servamp of Lust. It’s just that he enjoys putting time and effort into his appearance and smiling at everyone he meets and stripping randomly every now and then; and because he’s also very beautiful and polite people think they’re entitled to his company, that he’s free for the taking.

But he isn’t. Lily has enough people he can love, and he does so with all his heart and soul. He has Misono to be with, and he always has and always will stick by his side with unwavering loyalty and no room for anyone else. If there is something he trusts in this world, it’s this. Lily has told him many times and shown it more often, and that’s why Misono laughs people in the face if they tell him “he’s just jealous”.

“Sue me, then,” He says, unable to suppress a haughty grin. “I am certain my lawyers are better than yours.”

They don’t have an answer to that. By now they’ve reached the entrance to the school building and are about to be swept outside by the hordes of students leaving with them. Misono hopes to lose them in the steady stream of people, but they still stick to him like Band-Aids of particularly bad quality, as though their new strategy is to hover awkwardly until Misono has to introduce them. He wants them gone before they reach Lily.

“There he is!” Girl number three sighs as they step outside. Lily is quite noticeable both through the black umbrella he uses to block out the sun and the fact that he is a head taller than most people around him.

“You should leave,” He tells them once more.

“Aw, come on!” They beg. “Be a good friend!”

He stops dead in his tracks. They are so surprised one actually bumps into him.

“I’ll be a good friend and give you some advice,” He all but hisses. “Look at Lily, take a really close look, and then tell me why a guy like him would ever want to be with girls like you.”

Harshness is nothing new from him, yet they still flinch.

“Do you think he doesn’t know he looks like a goddamn model?” Misono continues. “Or that people gravel by his feet just to talk to him? He could have literally anyone in the world. He could have someone smart, or someone influential, he could easily get it on with a rich CEO or a beautiful star if he really wanted to. There’s literally not a single reason for him to choose some bratty, annoying little schoolgirls who are so pathetically desperate they cannot take “no” for an answer even though they will look like literal rats with acne next to him.”

A well-aimed blow to the self-esteem is always successful. Misono has gotten better at delivering them than he had ever planned to, but it’s not the most useless thing to know. He can see shock and anger and deep beneath that hurt; and he scowls at them one final time before leaving towards the gate.

They don’t follow.

“Lily!” He bellows. His vampire is surrounded by a bunch of third year girls as well as a boy or two. He appears comfortable as he chatters with them, distributing easy smiles and kind words like a grandmother candy, but Misono recognizes the way he very subtly leans away from them, as if to take a step backwards should their greedy eyes and grins come even a centimetre closer. At his call his head snaps around and he waves enthusiastically. He chirps a goodbye to his adoring crowd and prances over to his master before they even realize they’re being left for someone better. Misono can feel them glaring angrily as he leaves and takes the object of their desire with him.

He doesn’t care. He doesn’t like them and the feeling has always been mutual. No, Lily is much more important. As the car door shuts behind them and Dodo takes off Misono can see the tension bleeding out of him.

“You have lovely classmates, Misono,” He says.

“They’re idiots and bastards, all of them,” Misono scoffs.

“Be nice!” Lily scolds him, but it doesn’t sound very heartfelt.

“Yeah, yeah. Why are you here anyways?”

“Oh!” Lily brightens up immediately. “I’ve heard something about a new French café having opened nearby earlier! And I was wondering whether you would like to go there for coffee and something sweet! It’d be my treat!”

“That’s the reason your allowance is never enough,” Misono chides. “I’ll pay.”

Lily looks very satisfied as he leans forward to let Dodo know the address. Misono thinks of what his classmates would give to be in his place right now, and he can’t help the smug but genuinely happy grin splitting his lips.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people are waiting for something that isn't about the Lust duo, and I promise I'll get to it as quickly as possible! Real life has kept me from writing for a while, so this was something I did to relax and get back to being busy with something other than university. I think it shows, this really isn't written that well. Is Misono too OOC? I am never satisfied with him. 
> 
> Do you know pomfry's Servamp fanfictions? If you don't, check them out, they're incredibly well-written and just really good in general (I recommend "drag your cities (to the sea)"). Anyways, one of them contains a scene that inspired this fanfiction. It also contains a few headcannons (canons?) of mine that I picked up from various places, so I guess it's a mix of a lot of things and that's why it sounds so weird. I am sorry! 
> 
> Still, feel free to leave a comment and complain or make me happy!


	5. When Life was normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life used to be different, but not better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features Mahiru and Kuro.

Mahiru used to be alone; all alone in his peaceful, quiet, beautifully tidy apartment. He used to enjoy spending his time however he pleased, by cleaning and cooking and going out with his friends whenever they all had time for each other. Now his apartment is a mess and all his time goes into cleaning up after one lazy slob of a vampire.

“Put those away, Kuro!” He yells as he runs past the living room and spots his housemate about to tear open a pack of potato chips. He swears Kuro uses some scary strange vampire power to obtain his favourite snack, because Mahiru certainly doesn’t buy them for him. They’re messy and unhealthy.

“But they’re so good!” Kuro whines and poofs into his animal form to roll around on the couch. “Would you really deny your cute kitten such deliciousness?”

“Yes! Dinner’s almost ready!”

“What a pain,” The cat mumbles, but the chips remain untouched. Satisfied Mahiru skids into the kitchen to throw a few last ingredients into the bubbling pot on the stove.

He used to cook for one person only. Groceries were so much cheaper back then. Now he has to buy double the ingredients, plus that stupidly expensive ramen Kuro loves so much. He also has to lay the table for two and do double the dishes because he also used to eat alone.

Well, occasionally one of his friends would be over. Or sometimes Uncle Tooru would be home to enjoy his nephew’s cooking. That used to be very nice, having someone to talk to while eating. It used to make him eat slower, enjoy his food, his mind set on his meal and his friend and not the next chore that had to be done. Now, well now… now he has that every day.

Kuro, looking like a human again, slinks over and slumps down on his seat. Mahiru scolds him to sit straight, you’re going to hurt your back, Kuro, but the words coming out of his mouth seem to lose their importance as soon as there’s a plate full of hot, steaming food in his hands.

He used to not speak at all, he recalls, for hours at a time. There just wasn’t anyone around to talk to. He’d talk at school, but the evenings and even worse, the weekends, were filled with long periods of nothing but the sound of his steps in an otherwise empty apartment.

Now he’s yelling and scolding and chiding, constantly. He swears he’s going to get a sore throat one of these days, especially since Kuro is not always listening and needs second and third and fourth reminders for everything. It’s kind of annoying.

But getting to talk is also wonderful, and if he is being entirely honest yelling is not all he does. He has a lot of long talks with his roommate now, sometimes about what video game they’re going to play later, sometimes about how troublesome this whole sibling war thing is. He also laughs a lot now. This apartment hasn’t heard this much laughter in years.

They finish their dinner; Mahiru tells his vampire to do the dishes and ends up doing them himself. As he is done and enters the living room Kuro is waiting for him, controller in hand.

That’s another thing. He used to not know what to do with himself. Sometimes all his friends were busy and he’d have entire evenings to himself and he always hated it. He used to clean obsessively, scour every room for the tiniest bit of dust to remove. He used to cook for the next two weeks and do his homework for the next three. He used to take on every little task he could because nobody else would want it. And if he had nothing to do, he used to feel so incredibly _lonely,_  used to feel the loneliness thicken the air around him until it was palpable, until it stole his breath and choked him and he was so, so desperate for _someone_ to be around.

Now he has someone and that sort of thing just doesn’t happen anymore. Now he and Kuro sit in front of the TV and bicker about which characters to choose and the chips that ended up being opened after all and how that combo was unfair and how are you so good at this, Kuro, did you of all people actually put effort into learning something? It’s easy and relaxing and simple to have Kuro around, even if he is a mess and needs to be scolded and mothered.

He used to be alone, and now he’s not. He used to resent that fact, but now he’s come to cherish it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first Servamp fanfiction written without even mentioning the Lust duo and I guess this is why it is so short and weird. But someone wanted something about Mahiru, so I tried to do something about Mahiru! 
> 
> Still not sure whether I succeeded or failed, so please tell me! Also tell me if you have a character you want something written about. Getting to know more than my two favourite is good practice for me (but also tell me if you want more about said two favourites. I have lots).


	6. The little and unneeded Things (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't he have anything better to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features Misono and Lily.

Everyone who has ever met Misono knows that he likes to complain, and everyone who has also met Lily knows that the vampire is one of Misono’s favourite things to complain about. In fact, he can go on and on and on about him and his stripping habit and his relentless teasing and annoyingly knowing smiles.

But even Misono can’t – would never, actually – deny that there is far more good than bad to Lily, that he is kind and sweet and cares way too much. It is an honour to be his Eve, even though Misono wouldn't admit it if threatened at gunpoint, and being loved by him is a pleasure he’d fight until his dying breath for, because Lily always makes sure to let Misono know the feeling is mutual.

He tends to go a bit overboard, though, and do a lot of unnecessary things. But that’s just how Lily is, and Misono would be lying if he said he wanted him to stop.

~

One time he comes home in the evening and his day has been really long and bad. He got into a fight with some ignorant classmates. He wanted to meet Shirota at the nearby library but forgot to check his text messages before he went, subsequently missing the one that informed him his friend wouldn’t be able to make it. He’s been tired all day and feels like he wants to collapse and explode at the same time.

Lily, who stayed home because the library is so close to the house, is waiting for him by the door. He already knows what happened, because Misono called him while waiting for Dodo. Lily is wonderful to complain to.

“I’ve prepared a bath for you!” He says before Misono can even open his mouth.

“What? Why?”

Lily shrugs and smiles at him.

“It seemed you’d enjoy it.”

So Misono finds himself steered into his bathroom and left with an earnest “Call me immediately if there’s anything you need!”. As he sheds his clothes, he looks around.

Lily really went all out with his bath. The tub is filled with perfectly tempered water and there is not only a stack of fluffy, soft towels waiting next to it but Misono’s current book as well. There is an expensive looking bottle he recognizes as the shampoo Lily uses on special occasions, and so many fancy oils and lotions they must have cost a good chunk of his monthly allowance.

He’s even thrown a bathbomb into the mix. As Misono tosses it into the tub it turns the water bubbly and purple. It’s the most silly and unnecessary thing he has ever seen, and if it made him chuckle and feel a little bit better, no one would ever know.

~

Another day he comes back inside from a lengthy reading session in the garden, and the entire house smells like rich, sweet, delicious chocolate cake. It’s one of his favourite scents in the world, so naturally he immediately proceeds to the kitchen to see if he can have a piece of whatever it is that makes his mouth water.

He is surprised to find not the chef, but Lily standing by the oven, delicately arranging a beautiful chocolate fondant on a plate, complete with fresh berries he got from god knows where.

“What are you doing?”

Lily turns his head and smiles at him.

“Have you finished your book already? I was just about to bring you a snack.”

“You know,” Misono says even though he really, really wants that plate, “Normal people would just cut up some fruit or make a sandwich.”

His vampire laughs at this.

“I just felt like baking something. Do you want me to bring it to your room with a cup of tea?”

“I can take it with me.”

“It’s not a problem, really.

“It’s going to be an extra trip for you.”

“And you don’t think I’d manage that?”

They stare at each other for a few seconds, one amused, one irritated.

“Fine then,” Misono huffs eventually.

When his tea and chocolate fondant arrive a few minutes later Lily has upgraded the “snack” with a scoop of vanilla ice cream, already melting against the warm cake. Misono reminds him that this is completely unnecessary, that a sandwich really would have done it. But, well, it’s still the most delicious thing he’s eaten in quite a while.

~

A little while later the weather has gotten rainy and cold. Sitting in the garden is out of the question now, so Misono opts for the couch in the living room instead, where the sound of a few maids chattering and the children playing a few rooms over and Lily humming a pointless little tune make for a nice background buzz to read his book to. He’s just finished a chapter and is about to turn the page – it’s a fascinating story, really, magnificently written and full of scenes with such suspense he can barely tear his eyes off the page.

Suddenly something heavy is dumped on him. Something big that blinds him and nearly knocks his book to the ground. Something warm and soft; and there’s also someone chuckling behind him.

“Lily!” He protests, muffled beneath the blankets. “I am reading!”

“Oh, but I’ve waited for the chapter to be over!” Lily giggles as he reaches down to free Misono. “Is it a good book?”

“Yes, and you’ve interrupted me! What are you doing, anyways?”

“Hm?”

Lily is busy fixing the blankets around his human’s shoulders, a weirdly wistful smile on his face. Now that Misono has gotten over the initial shock he notices how nice and warm they are. He didn’t even realize over his book, but he was pretty cold. Lily did, though, and now Misono catches himself subconsciously snuggling deeper into the fuzzy warmth.

“Lily,” He says to get the vampire’s attention, since he seems fully immersed in tightening the blankets into a nice, cold-repelling hug snug around him.

“I could’ve just gotten these myself. That’s really unnecessary. Don’t you have anything better to do?”

“Never,” Lily says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep getting confused over Misono's favourite food, because in the manga's English translation (at least in the one I found) it's "chocolate fondue", but in my German version it's "chocolate fondant". I think the second is correct, and since I'm just coming back from France where I had the best chocolate fondant of my life (sadly with neither berries nor vanilla ice cream) I just went with it. Also, this is inspired by a few headcanons that I found on the tumblr of ultramarcypan (who has amazing headcanons, by the way, and even better fanfictions on this site, and you should really check them out if you like good fanfiction)! 
> 
> That is about the most exciting thing I have to say at this point, but then again my notes are never really that insightful. I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment!! Tell me whether you prefer chocolate fondue or chocolate fondant.


	7. The little and unneeded Things (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's going to get an answer out of him this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features Misono and Lily. Also this is kind of a sequel to the last chapter but you don't really need to read it to know what's going on.

“What’s that?”

Lily beamed at him as though he was trying to rival the morning sun outside the curtain-clad windows.

“It’s breakfast!”

Misono cocked and eyebrow at him and then resumed staring at the tray Lily had set down on his lap before he was even fully awake.

“I didn’t ask for this.”

“Don’t you want it, then?”

He did want it, so he grabbed a fork off the tray. Now Lily couldn’t take it back, and he didn’t have to admit anything. A classic strategy. Simple, yet effective.

“You’ve made waffles,” He pointed out instead and stabbed them with his fork a little more aggressively than needed. They were soft and golden and still steaming and drenched in syrup.

“I did!”

“Why?”

Lily’s smile shifted from gentle to mischievous, a performance he had brought to perfection.

“Well, when you were even tinier than now, you used to ask for my waffles all the time.”

“What do you mean, “even tinier”?” Misono protested loudly. He wouldn’t do Lily the favour of getting embarrassed, not as long as there was no one else around.

Lily still had the audacity to laugh.

“Are waffles too childish?” He asked. “I’d be glad to go all out exchanging them for something more mature. Anything to please my dearest master.”

Deciding not to grace that with an answer Misono instead shoved a huge piece of waffle in his mouth and glared at his vampire, daring him to try.

“Atta boy!” Lily praised him. He dodged a book, gracefully as ever.

“Now, now, should you throw things at someone who provides you with delicious breakfast?”

“Yes, if they’re annoying. Also, I still never asked you to!”

Lily smiled mysteriously. Anyone else would stop probing at this point, would probably understand his expression to convey hidden, deeper meaning behind those waffles, wisdom a mere mortal simply wouldn’t be able to grasp. Misono on the other hand knew he had just run out of things to say.

“Won’t you answer my question?”

He was determined to get a straight answer out of his vampire for once. He motioned for Lily to sit down and he obeyed but continued trying to distract.

“What I mean by “even tinier”, you mean? Well, you see…”

“Not that one!” Misono interrupted him through a mouthful of waffle, quickly swallowing so Lily couldn’t steer the conversation towards acceptable table (or bedside) manners.

“Why did you bring me breakfast?”

“Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, isn’t that what they say?” Lily tried. “It could be full of waffle, like yours when you talk!”

Misono huffed in annoyance. He had seen it coming.

“Just answer, Lily.”

“Why do you even care so much?” Lily wanted to know with a laugh that was obviously trying to sound amused. “It is hardly the first time I’ve done this.”

He had finally succeeded in breaking the stream of Misono’s attacks as the boy pondered this, shoving another piece of waffle into his mouth to mask his moment of hesitation. Why did he care so much? What Lily had said was true; there had been many times he had been woken by a food-laden tray and the vampire’s warm smile – whenever he had been sick and bedridden, on every single one of his birthdays. Special occasions. Rarely just like this.

Now that he put his mind to it this fell into place with a lot of weird behaviour Lily had shown lately. The nice baths, the random chocolate fondant he “had just felt like making, would you like one, I know you love them, Misono”, the soft blankets draped over his shoulders before he had even realised he was cold.

“You see, I’ve just noticed something,” he said, doing his very best to sound innocent.

Lily’s gaze snapped away from the fly he had been watching, back to his Eve.

“What could you possibly mean?”

“You’ve been doing a lot of unnecessary things lately.”

Finally, he got a reaction. Lily’s gaze very, very subtly shifted sideways to avoid Misono’s.

“Am I being overbearing? I’m sorry.”

It was now or never. He had sent Lily stumbling. One more prod should do it.

“I didn’t say that. I just want to know why you’re acting this way.”

He felt a triumphant sense of victory to finally have Lily pinned down. It was short lived when he took a look at his vampire’s face – the ever-present smile was gone, his eyes cast down, his brows knitted together. He was unhappy, unusually clearly so.

“I didn't want to annoy you. I am so, so sorry,” He apologized again. “I’m just… a little scared, you see?”

He looked at Misono and a sad little smile flickered across his sullen face at the incredulous expression he found in his face, but it was gone a moment later as he struggled to find the right words and explain himself. It took a minute.

“Ah… you’re growing up, Misono,” He said eventually, sounding soft and gentle as if talking to a little child, in contrast to his words. Misono bit back the urge to be sarcastic, because this appeared to be an important moment.

“You’re growing into a fine adult, and I am so proud. I really am. But I also can’t help to be scared… that you won’t need me anymore.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Misono said, forgetting about biting back scathing remarks for a second. “I’ll always need you. How would I fight without you?”

It appeared perfectly logical to him, but Lily shook his head with an unhappy expression.

“No, that’s not what I mean. Don’t think I won’t always fight for you, of course! It will always be my honour and pleasure! Even though I know you don’t actually need me, you are so strong…”

Misono tilted his head in confusion. It was rare to see Lily this… flustered, struggling for words that usually came to him with ease, kneading his hands in his lap when they would be dramatically gesturing otherwise, unfamiliar enough to be jarring. He didn’t like it. The tray on his lap prevented him from doing anything drastic, but he managed to put his hand on Lily’s shoulder by stretching awkwardly. It was a rare gesture for him, but nothing compared to the comfort Lily would have been able to offer if their roles were reversed.

Still, his hand was covered by another, larger one almost immediately, and he earned a soft smile and a slightly more self-assured vampire.

“What I am trying to say, I think…” He started again, “is, well… I really enjoy this, you know?”

It sounded like a confession, although Misono wasn’t sure what was being confessed.

“Taking care of you, I mean. Spoiling you. Mothering you. I always have enjoyed doing that.”

He gave a troubled sigh.

“And now you’re growing up, and that is good and you shouldn’t let me hold you back at all, but, well, I am scared I don’t get to prepare you baths or swaddle you in blankets or bring you breakfast anymore. Because it makes me happy to make you happy, because, well, I really love you. So maybe I am trying to compensate, or hold on to times when doing this wasn’t as annoying as it probably is to you now.”

It was blunt; certainly the bluntest thing Misono had heard Lily say in years. He actually didn’t have an answer to that right away. The vampire searched his face, but this time he didn’t laugh at what he found.

“I’m sorry,” He apologized once more. “Have I been too straightforward? I try to learn to be more honest towards you. I thought you’d appreciate it…”

“I do!” Misono interrupted him before Lily could apologize for more unnecessary things. He contemplated whether he was going to regret his next few sentences, but he had to follow his words up with something and just went for it.

“Why would you think you’d have to apologize over breakfast in bed, you idiot?” He asked. “There’s nothing overbearing about that. And your waffles aren’t that bad. I don’t mind.”

How out of character of him. But regretting his words was impossible all of a sudden as he heard a happy little gasp. It was a little too excited for his liking, though.

“Don’t test me!” He added, just as a precaution. “You can spoil me, but don’t treat me like a toddler again. There is a difference! And you should know it; you are much older than I am!”

Lily smiled at him, wide and sweet and gentle and in that way he only ever used for Misono even though it would win him so many hearts. And then he did that thing again, shifting to a mischievous grin with absolute ease.

“I’ll make sure your dinner will be very mature today. We could do the taxes, like real grown-ups.”

“Bastard.”

But Lily was laughing, sounding happy and relieved, and Misono counted it as a battle won, so he really didn’t have much to complain about. He finished his waffles, got out of bed, and didn’t even say anything when Lily insisted on brushing his hair for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ages old, actually, I've just recently dug it up again and it needed a lot of revising. For some reason past me decided Misono needs to have pancakes, and then changed her mind to waffles (I guess I picture Misono as more of a waffle person?), so every "pancake" had to be replaced with "waffle". Please bear with me should there be any stray pancakes in this chapter. Point them out in the comments, and if there are none leave a comment anyway because it will make me really happy!


	8. The little and unneeded Things (III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never expected anything back. And that makes the surprise all the sweeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features Misono and Lily. Also kind of a sequel to the last two chapters, but mostly in my head, probably.

It’s not often that Lily gets to sit down and read like Misono loves to do. He's not bothered by this – for all the time they spend with each other they are two different persons that like to do different things. Misono loves curling up in warm, soft spots and going through so many books any other family would have gone bankrupt by now; and Lily loves making sure his charge has enough to drink and something sweet to snack on and a nice warm blanket while doing so.

But right now Misono is both busy and adequately taken care of, the kids all have games to play and nobody else needs a helping hand in the house; so Lily found himself a nice couch to lounge on, two blankets (because one is never enough to wrap himself in completely) and the book Misono finished last week and raved about for three straight days. He likes going through Misono’s books to have topics to talk about with him, and it’s an excellent story indeed! He can barely tear his eyes off the page.

Of course he still notices when someone – Misono, he concludes, he’d recognize his small, soft steps anywhere – quietly comes in and sneaks up behind him. He pretends not to hear. The book is very enthralling, after all.

Misono stands still for a second, and Lily waits for a “boo!” or small hands clasping over his eyes or maybe an ice cube slid down his back in retaliation for the vampire immediately putting his icy cold hands to his human’s neck after coming inside from the garden earlier.

But he is not prepared for the world to go dark as he is suddenly buried beneath a big, heavy, very soft and very pink mass. He flinches and splutters – Misono is laughing uncharacteristically loud – and it takes him a second to regain his composure. By the time he manages to emerge from the mess Misono dumped on him he has regained his usual smile. His dignity not quite yet; he can just _feel_ his hair sticking out in every direction like brother Greed’s spines.

“Can I help you?” He asks, casually but fighting the urge to immediately find himself a mirror and fix his hair.

“You look like a pillow exploded on your head,” Misono informs him. He seems to find Lily’s misfortune hilarious.

“But that’s not important right now. I’ve brought you something!”

And he points at the pink… thing he used to ruin a perfectly good hairstyle.

Lily picks it up. It feels like burying his hands in a sheep’s fur, that’s how soft it is. It’s heavy and warm and big enough to spill all over him and the couch and pool on the floor. It’s also exactly the shade of pink he likes best. Loud and flashy. A happy colour.

“Is this a blanket?”

“Idiot, it’s clearly a very large napkin.”

Lily ignores the sarcastic quip in favour of jumping off the couch and holding the blanket up. He can’t believe how big it is. He has to raise it above his head to see it in its entirety, and even with his arms fully outstretched they don’t fully cover its vastness. He’s not exactly small. That’s quite impressive.

He could actually fit underneath there. Twice, probably. It’s beautiful.

“Is it for me?”

“No, I thought I’d get myself a blanket I could use as a tent.”

This time Lily shoots him an amused look before allowing himself to be distracted by his present again. Misono tries so hard to work up an annoyed scowl, but his cheeks are dusted woolly-blanket-pink with excitement.

“Thank you,” Lily says, sparking a triumphant grin that warms his heart. He wraps himself up nice and snug and plops back down on the couch. The blanket covers every centimetre of him, even his head (his hair is already messed up anyways), and while covering up is normally something he’d avoid it’s very welcome today. After all it’s cold outside and his newest possession is so comfortable.

“It’s perfect and I love it. What’s the occasion?”

“I just got tired of listening to you whine about tiny blankets and cold feet.”

This is not the real reason, but Lily decides not to comment. Misono looks him over, apparently very happy with himself. He’s so proud and practically bouncing on his feet.

“You know,” He begins. “You know what the best thing is?”

“Tell me!”

Misono draws a deep breath.

“I didn’t use my allowance at all! I’ve earned all the money myself! That’s right, I got myself a job. What do you say now? Huh?”

“That’s great!” Lily cheers, sitting straight up immediately, all his attention on him. He is as surprised as he is ecstatic and he wants to know every little detail. “Tell me everything! How did you do it? I didn’t notice at all!”

“Of course you didn’t. I outsmarted you! And I did it all alone! Are you proud?”

“Always, Misono.”

“Not that I care.”

“I know, I know.”

Misono plops down on the couch next to him, and Lily feels it bouncing because Misono still hasn’t calmed down.

“What kind of job was it? When did you do it?” Hebwants to know.

“Remember when I went out with Shirota last Tuesday?”

Of course Lily remembers. “You’ve told me to stay home. The two of you wanted to go to the library, didn’t you?”

“And we did!” Misono proclaims and puffs up proudly. “But I’ve smartly neglected to tell you that on this specific day at this specific time there was a tournament at the library. Not just some tournament! A chess tournament with a cash prize! Which I entered! And won!”

Lily gasps to add an appropriate sense of drama even though he doesn’t have a single doubt that Misono could annihilate anyone at a local library chess tournament with absolute ease. His Eve is practically glowing with pride now. Old Child has nothing on him.

“You should have seen me!” He brags. “Those commoners didn’t stand a chance against my superior chess skills!”

He’s all flushed and excited. It’s adorable.

“Even Shirota said I was fantastic! He was watching, you know? I thought he’d get bored, but he stayed all the time! And he said it was one of the most impressive things he’s ever seen! Can you believe it?”

“I’d never doubt anything you say, Misono.”

“You’d better not,” Misono huffs. “Anyways, I also managed to get this thing home without you noticing! Did you realize?”

“I see you’re all grown up,” Lily sighs. “Soon you won’t need me anymore.”

Misono sticks out his tongue to him and Lily giggles happily. Not that grown up after all.

They sit back, Lily snuggles deeper into his blanket, and Misono tries not-so-covertly watching him out of the corner of his eye. Lily gives him one of his most brilliant smiles, he’s happy about being loved so much and his human ought to know.

“Actually,” Misono mumbles after a minute. “Sendagaya had to help me. It’s really heavy.”

“Well, it’s a lot of blanket, after all!” Lily says. “And it has such a lovely colour. You picked well.” He pauses.

“It’s absolutely unnecessary, though, I hope you know. There’s nothing you have to do for me, and nothing you have to give back.”

“I do know that! I just wanted to get you something. Just accept my kindness, you bastard.”

Despite the harsh words Misono gives him a rare smile. Then, apparently, the situation ends up too emotional for his liking, or he’s irked by the tears Lily discreetly tries to wipe away. Either way, he looks down and starts fumbling with the edges of the blanket.  

“You could probably fit two or three children in there with you.”

“Or one Misono!”

He is captured before he can even hope to escape, gives a terrified squeal and squirms and attempts to flee, but try as he might Lily successfully subdues any attempt at escaping. It doesn’t take long for him to be securely tucked into their woolly warm burrito.  

He yells and complains that he doesn’t want to be seen in such a horridly pink thing, but Lily gives him a loving squeeze and he ends up grumpily succumbing to his own present’s comfort.

It’s a very nice blanket, after all, and a lot of effort went into getting it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this thrilling (?) saga! I have some ideas for what to do next. It's mostly lust pair stuff as well, though, so I'll have to disappoint anyone who's not quite as obsessed with those two as I am. 
> 
> The thing that took most time about this chapter was deciding what kind of gift Misono would get for Lily. But I have an obsession with large blankets and suffer from the same problem as Lily (one blanket is never enough for me), and if I want to write about wrapping him in large fluffy blankets you bet that's what I'm going to do. 
> 
> Also, I think it's not very well explained in this chapter (sorry for that), but Misono having earned the money to buy a present himself is very important to him! One of the drama CDs actually has a skit about him trying to find a summer job (and failing hilariously), and when asked why in the world he of all people would need a summer job in the end he reveals he wanted to get Lily a present but felt like it wouldn't mean anything if he used the money his family provided (at least that's the translation I read). Isn't that sweet? I think it is. And I really wanted him to succeed, so I made this. 
> 
> I'm going to end these already too long notes here. Sound of in the comments, it would make me really happy!


	9. Got a Secret, can you keep it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets, secrets, so many secrets he can never tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features mostly only Lily, but mentions a few others.

Lily can’t remember a time when there wasn’t any secret for him to keep, can’t remember what it’s like to go through life without any burden to carry and feeling crushed with every step he takes. It’s exhausting just to think about and he prefers not to; prefers to pretend he’s just a ditzy doll faced idiot with the depth of a puddle. Prefers to pretend he has metaphorically bared himself as completely and readily as he does in the literal sense.

But sometimes he lies awake at night and there are all these secrets weighing down on him and he has to struggle just to breathe even though he can’t suffocate. He thinks this will never change. There is nobody to tell his secrets – lord, a good part of them he’s sworn to never tell anyone. Lily is not a snitch, Lily can keep a secret, everybody knows this and they keep coming and adding more to the mountain he’s buried under; and he accepts them all, honoured by their trust.

There are secrets about himself, about his past and his earliest memories and things he can’t even think about without being sick. About all the mistakes he can never admit. About how weak he is – it seems obvious, he is dainty and weak as a butterfly, but there are ways to break him without having to fight at all, and he can never let them be known. These truths can’t come back to haunt him if he never speaks of them (not outside his own mind, at least), so he keeps them buried deep to never see the light of day.

There are secrets about his brothers and sister; about why some of them don’t talk anymore and about why he is so scared of sister Wrath. Lily can never speak of all the things he knows of vampires and their creation, leaves Mikuni to think what little knowledge he has is superior to his. No one can ever find out all there is to them, because who could love the monsters they pretend not to be? Lily can’t live without someone to love and someone to be loved by, he fears rejection more than he fears death (it is an unfair comparison, he welcomes the thought of death, which is another secret never to be uttered). It’s one of those weaknesses he has to hide, that stripping away his smile and sweetness and exposing all he is would destroy him, because not a soul could love what would be left.

Then there are the secrets about the Arisuin family.

Oh lord, these are the worst.

Lily loves his family, he truly, deeply does. He’d give his heart and soul and silence for them, forever and always, but… there is more than one story the official family records don’t tell. And he doesn’t either, because he has promised he wouldn’t to people long gone but alive and cherished in his memory. Generations and generations of secrets, and he keeps them all.

The dead weigh him down. But those that crush him are the living.

These days he can’t answer Misono as he asks about the mother that’s not his; can’t talk to Mikado or look Mikuni in the face and take in the silent blame in their voice and eyes without his knees trembling and his back breaking and every centimetre of him being crushed beneath overwhelming guilt and this secret that is too heavy to bear, even for him.

He’s a good liar, though. They never catch on. Mahiru’s green-haired friend has nothing on him.

Except at night, when it’s dark and he’s alone. For all his expertise in lying he has yet to find a way to do it to himself, and there’s only so much distraction his cigarette’s burning smoke in his lungs can provide.

But it’s alright. He’s found other ways to cope. He enters that dark corner of his mind with confidence now, struts right past all the sad and horrible secrets to a little treasure chest he keeps, full of light and warmth.

Not every secret is an unhappy one, after all.

Inside he finds what brother Envy’s face looks like when he’s smiling at the pumpkin soup someone brought him and where to scratch brother Sloth’s ears to make him purr. The recipe for the cookies Hattori makes for tea time, where Dodo hides his sweets to prevent the children from stealing them and why Mitsuki loves that one pop star so much. All the hiding spots in the Arisuin estate’s gardens and forests that Mikuni showed only him when he was five, and the name of the girl he briefly fancied in middle school. That Misono used to call him “Dad” by accident and will immediately cuddle to Lily when he’s picked up in his sleep and all the pure, unbridled love his Eve hides behind arrogance and sass, for his Servamp and the children and his newfound friends.

These are the secrets he keeps closest to his heart, and when he lies awake at night and thinks of them the weight of the world pressing down on him seems a little lighter. In the end, he thinks, they will be alright. In the end this, too, shall pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Angst in my fluffy nonsense fanfiction? Yeah, sometimes I like to make my favourite characters suffer for no reason at all. The only reason this is even allowed here is because the ending's kind of not that bad. Did you like it, though? Do you want me to go back to writing nonsensical cuteness? Please let me know!


	10. An Armful of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny children can hold such giant love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features Lily and tiny little Misono.

“Hey, how much do you love me?”

Surprised, All of Love looks down at the child bundled up against his side. Misono stares right back at him with his deep, dark eyes, full of the wonderfully innocent curiosity only found in sweet little four-year olds like him. They are so big the vampire can see wisps of the TV screen’s milky glow flicker in them against the otherwise dark room.

“So?” He asks as the vampire takes a second too long to answer. “How much?”

All of Love chuckles as he shifts on the couch they are huddled on, lifting Misono into his lap. Technically the boy is supposed to be in bed, but certainly the couch and plenty of blankets are just as good. With his parents at work and Mikuni at school the poor thing had been so bored! All of Love wants nothing more than seeing him happy, so he has offered cake and a movie, which Misono has been very enthusiastic about.

“I love you very, very much,” He answers. Misono – obviously not satisfied with that – puffs his cheek and looks absolutely adorable.

“But how much exactly?”

“How much exactly?” All of Love inclines his head, thinking. “That is hard to say, Misono.”

“Why?” Misono wants to know while making himself comfortable on the vampire’s lap, as though he’s preparing for a longer debate.

“Well, it's something very hard to measure!” All of Love explains. “There is no way to put a ruler to love, is there?”

“But you can do it, can’t you?”

All of Love feels himself blush at the child’s utter confidence in him. Misono is such a sweet and pure little thing.

“I’ll try for you,” He says. “Let’s see…”

He leans back and opens his arms as wide as possible.

“I love you this much!”

Misono beams up at him.

“That’s a lot!”

“It sure is!”

That happy smile makes him feel so nice and warm.

“And how much do you love me?”

Misono is taken aback at having his question directed right back at him and has to ponder for a second. Then he, too, leans back, All of Love’s legs as his backrest, throws out his arms and stretches them for every centimetre.

“This much!”

All of Love has to fight back tears at this point. He will not cry, no matter how happy he is. Sweet, sweet Misono would certainly think he's sad and get sad himself.

“Look!” He says softly instead. “Our arms are open. We have to hug, it’s a given.”

Misono believes him in heartbeat and throws himself against the vampire’s chest with all the power his tiny, sick body can muster. All of Love catches him safely and wraps both him and his burrito of blankets in his arms.

The boy is giggling. It makes All of Love’s entire body vibrate. He’ll never get tired of the feeling of holding a child like this, they're filled with such pure and reckless love. Misono especially. Oh how he loves to be loved by Misono.

“Hey,” The child starts, muffled by the shirt he’s pressing his face into. “Will you love me forever?”

What a question.

“Of course, Misono.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back to insufferable cuteness! Hugs were requested, so here's some hugs. Next up: Either something with an actual plot, an extremely far-fetched headcanon or whatever else my brain cooks up while trying to write the other two. Does anyone have preferences?
> 
> I love tiny Misono, by the way. Mikuni says he used to be a little angel in the third issue (I think), so that's my excuse to write lots of tooth-rotting fluff. 
> 
> Imaginary cookies to anyone who figures out where I got the idea from.


	11. The Flower Child Fan Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though he can't visit often, it's something all three of them look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features Lily, tiny baby Misono (again), and Misono's mother.

There’s a soft knock on the door. The owner of said door smiles. She knows who is coming and rushes to greet her guest.

“Come on in!” She says. The man before her smiles brilliantly, showing off sharp fangs and soft, red eyes, and as he ducks into the entryway he folds up the black umbrella he used to hide from the sun. When she was younger she heard stories of how vampires have to be invited in to enter a house. All of Love shows up wherever he pleases, though. She knows it’s mostly politeness that has him knocking on her little cottage’s door instead of fluttering in through one of the windows.

“It’s so good to see you!” He greets her. They hug. His hold is warm and true, and she’s happy to see him as well. As they pull back she catches his eyes flickering to the living room of her little cottage.

“Come on!” She laughs. “Misono’s already waiting for you.”

The living room is nothing compared to the grand salons of the Arisuin mansion, but it’s comfortable and has a big couch and squashy armchairs. It’s nice and bright and has big windows to show off the lush garden, though she closes the curtains now for the vampire’s comfort. Not that he’d notice. Misono is the only thing that matters to him in this room as he happily naps away in his little crib.

He’s a tiny thing and not quite healthy, but such a sweet lovely boy with deep, dark eyes and an adorable tuft of equally dark hair, just as messy and stubborn as his father’s. She loves her baby with all her heart and soul. Watching All of Love as he kneels next to the peacefully slumbering baby and takes in every centimetre of him with his gentle, warm gaze and blissful smile she knows he feels the same.

“He’s beautiful!” He breathes. He tells her again and again whenever they see each other, because there are usually a week or two between his visits and he swears Misono gets more wonderful every time.

“I know,” She answers and sits next to him. Together they watch Misono for a while. It’s their favourite pastime whenever they meet.

It just takes a few minutes for Misono to notice the attention and wake up. His lids flutter, he yawns and his eyes blink open. His gaze finds All of Love, he bubbles happily – Misono likes All of Love a lot – and he holds out his arms.

The vampire gasps. She swears his eyes will begin to sparkle any second now.

“May I…?”

“Of course!”

If there is someone she trusts with her child it’s All of Love. She watched him playing with his subclass children and adoring young master Mikuni for years, long enough to know that Misono is perfectly safe with him. The guy loves children; he handles each and every one of them with utmost care and gentleness.

Still she can’t help but watch carefully as he moves to pick Misono up, but he’s skilful and gentle like no other when it comes to small things like him. His hands look huge as they wrap around her small baby’s back, but they support him in all the right places, and soon Misono is safely tucked in strong arms.

Maybe she trusts the vampire so much because she’s biased; because All of Love has always been kind to her and never judged; just accepted whatever choice she made. To her this means he doesn’t judge Misono either. She knows there will be people trying to make her child’s life difficult, but All of Love will never be one of them.

Misono snuggles into the embrace and gives a little laugh. His tiny hands tangle in the vampire’s blond hair and he tries grabbing those long, enticingly dangling earrings.

“Careful, careful!” All of Love laughs as he tugs at them. It doesn’t seem to hurt; they’re just having fun, so she doesn’t see any need to stop Misono.

“Why don’t you two sit down on the couch?” She suggests. All of Love just nods, entirely entranced by Misono, and gets up very slowly to avoid jostling him.

“And before you forget about me entirely, don’t you have something for me?”

“Hm? Oh!”

His dreamy expression quickly turns to shock.

“I am incredibly sorry! I’ve almost forgotten!”

With Misono safely held to his chest he begins rummaging through the pockets of his coat.

“It’s always the same with me,” He laments, “I get sent here with a simple task and Misono just sweeps me right off my feet…”

“He’s just very charming.”

She jokes to mask the impatience that plagued her since she realized who was at the door.

“Some kind of servant I am, huh?” He gives her his prettiest, most apologetic smile before finally finding what he was looking for.

The letter he hands her is thick and heavy and tucked into an envelope of expensive paper. It feels nice and smooth against her hands and smells just like the heavy ebony desk in the Arisuin mansion’s master office. She snatches it and her hands tremble with anticipation.

All of Love sits down on the couch and neatly folds his legs (after kicking off his shoes) to create a nice, snug pocket for Misono to nestle into, happily cooing at him and letting his little hands wrap around the fingers he offers. She herself opts for the armchair and plops down to eagerly unfold the letter.

Mikado’s messages always make her incredibly happy, even though she sometimes feels bad for enjoying the loving words of another woman’s man. She can only imagine what he goes through – he loves his wife and son more than anything, but she knows he also loves her and Misono. All of Love assures her of his feelings whenever she doubts them.

To say it’s complicated is an understatement, but her guest always says that’s just what love is like. She knows he blames himself for all that’s happened, so in return she makes sure to let him know it wasn’t his fault, that it was her choice and Mikado’s – not a good one, but theirs. And when she looks at the wonderful child she got out of it and reads of all the love he feels for the two of them she can hardly find herself to regret it at all.

“Look, Misono!” She says as she lifts the envelope and a few little paper bags fall out. Misono looks around as he hears his mother’s voice, finds her and stares at her with those large eyes of his.

“Your father sent some more flower seeds for our garden!”

Misono isn’t old enough to understand the concept of flower seeds, but he loves to watch and touch the flowers that grow from them, and he feels his mother’s happiness and laughs.

“What kind are they?” All of Love wants to know.

“Lilies,” She says and he brightens up.

“Oh, I love lilies!”

“Misono does, too!” She tells him. “He always wants to see them first whenever we go to the garden.”

She finds some more paper bags and starts rummaging through the envelope.

“Mikado’s too sweet… look, he also sent petunias and sunflowers and… what’s this?”

The last item her fingers find is heavy and made of metal, and it feels smooth and round. As she pulls it out she can hear the gentle tinkle of a fine chain and a faint ticking.

It’s a pocket watch. A brand new, shiny silver pocket watch with a tiny butterfly painted on it, elegant and very expensive.

“Love,” She says. Both her child and his vampire friend look up, though she meant the latter this time.

“You’ll have to take this back for me.” She shows him the pocket watch. “It’s too expensive. I can’t accept it. I only need the flower seeds.”

“Oh, are you sure?” He asks. “It’s meant as a proof of his love, I’m certain.”

“I don’t need that,” She says determinedly. “There’s no need for expensive things, I know he loves me either way.” 

He cocks his head in curious amusement, but he smiles.

“If that’s what you wish.”

She nods.

“Thank you. I’ll need to write back, do you think…?”

“I’ll gladly be both babysitter and messenger for you!” He chuckles as he hugs Misono to his chest and coos at him.

“You can show me your garden, yes? All your nice flowers? The lilies and camellias?”

Misono makes an enthusiastic noise and All of Love laughs.

“It’s settled, then! Just let me get my umbrella or you won’t have a lot of fun with me.”

He grabs said umbrella, she grabs pen and paper. The next few hours are spent in peace and happiness. She writes her letter, pouring all the love she can muster into every single word. She thanks Mikado for all the wonderful flowers and tells him how much Misono enjoys them; lets him know why she cannot accept the pocket watch; that his love is all they need. Misono and his vampire friend are having a lot of fun outside; she can hear their laughter through the open windows.

Eventually Misono, tiny and weak as he is, grows tired and rolls up in All of Love’s arms to fall asleep. She finds him back on the couch, gently rocking the child and singing a lullaby.

She pauses for a second. She likes the image before her, that there is someone else who loves Misono so much, that there’s someone besides her who will have his back.

“Hey,” She says.

“Oh, are you done? Perfect timing!” He beams up at her. “Though I absolutely hate to leave you, I can’t be away from Mikage for too long, as you know…”

“Of course.”

He gets up and they trade, he gets a letter and she gets Misono. The child immediately clings to her in his sleep.

“You know what? We should take a picture,” All of Love suggests. “Don’t you have this wonderful camera lying around? Mikado will be so happy if I can show him how beautiful Misono and you are.”

It’s a great idea. The camera is quickly found, she proudly poses with Misono, but just before taking the picture All of Love yells “Cheese!” so loudly it makes her laugh.

“A perfect picture!” He assures her before sticking it into the envelope right next to the pocket watch.

The time to say their goodbyes has come. All of Love kisses Misono’s hair and gives her a hug, and then they already hear the family driver honking outside.

“Well, I’ll see you soon!”

“I’ll look forward to it, All of Love.” She gives him a final smile. “You know, I’m really happy you are part of Misono’s life.”

A flash of sadness crosses his face. It’s just a moment, but it’s there. She knows he wishes things were different, that she could live at the mansion and he could always have Misono around. Then his smile becomes blinding and brilliant again.

“I’ll always be there for him,” He promises.

Another honk. He opens the door and as the evening sunlight makes a little butterfly of him he flutters around them one more time, makes Misono sneeze, and then he’s off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact! Lilies are bulbous plants and lily seeds therefore not really a thing. I still wanted lilies to be mentioned and I think correct plant biology is not to important in a fantasy vampire story. 
> 
> This is my extremely far-fetched headcanon - I like to think Lily and Misono's mother used to be friends, and he was the one who delivered the letters between Mikado and her (which is how he knows to show them to Misono in the manga). If she worked in the mansion before it's likely they were at least acquaintances, no? 
> 
> The story is kind of all over the place because I couldn't decide whether I wanted to do something deep and reflective or something pointlessly cute and just settled on a weird mixture without really committing to either. I know the quality of the chapters has been lacking lately, but I've had a stressful few weeks during which I used writing to cool down without trying really hard. Now that I've got a few weeks of vacation I hope to improve again! 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, and I'll see you soon!


	12. The Gamer Cat Chronicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being social is troublesome, he'd rather just play forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features Mahiru, Kuro, and Lily.

“What are you doing, Kuro?”

The vampire, currently a tired-looking teenager and not a cat for once, half-heartedly looks over his shoulder. He's not even bothering to meet Mahiru’s eyes before his attention is captured by the TV in front of him again. He doesn’t say anything either, apparently hoping the answer is obvious enough for the question to be a rhetorical one. And of course Mahiru can see the controller in his hand and recognize the designs on the screen as those found in this racing game he owns. The lack of acknowledgement bothers him, though, and he’s not planning to let his lazy shut away of a vampire ignore him so easily.

“Is that my account?” He wants to know instead, stepping closer. “I’ve told you to create your own, didn’t you listen?”

This time Kuro does have an answer for him. A long, suffering groan of annoyance.

“It’s the high score board, you idiot,” He says. Mahiru, both irritated at being insulted and confused by what he’s seeing, squints at the screen. Kuro is indeed right, the board just says his name over and over again since apparently he holds all the high scores.

He used to play that game a lot when he was younger, he remembers. It has a competitive mode that allows two people to play against each other, and he’s almost sure Sakuya used to bother him for a race or two on Friday nights like this, though he doesn’t show up on the scoreboard. Maybe he was really bad at it?

He’s so distracted he almost doesn’t notice Kuro mumbling something incomprehensible.

“What did you say?”

Kuro sighs and obviously gives up on finding a suitable lie before even trying.

“Merely thinking about why anyone would give their account such a boring name.”

“Just calling it “Mahiru” is simple and good!” The owner of said account loudly protests.

“Quit screaming, you’re being such a pain,” Kuro mumbles. “It’s not going to be there for much longer anyways.”

“And I take it you’ll be the one to replace them?” Mahiru, still somewhat offended, allows himself a moment of pride. “It took me a long time to get these scores, Kuro! You’ll have to practice a lot before you can beat them!”

And you’re too lazy for that, he wants to add. But, well, that’d be a little mean. Mahiru doesn’t want to discourage Kuro, after all – even if it were better if he helped with chores or did something about that whole vampire war thing, having him occupied with a video game is better than having him just sleep the day away like he’d probably do otherwise. It’s essential to have goals in life, even if they are just being really good at some random racing game.

At least this’ll keep him busy for some time, Mahiru thinks as Kuro starts a game.

~

But the next morning, after he’s gotten up and made sure breakfast is on the table, he comes into the living room and finds the remains of what appears to have been a very busy night - both TV and console are still on, ramen cups littering the floor, kitten Kuro asleep on the couch and all the high scores just… gone.

“Kuro!”

The cat shoots up with a startled hiss, switches forms and promptly tumbles off the couch. He obviously hasn’t been asleep for too long or it would have been impossible to wake him up.

As it is, the man’s large, red eyes stare at him in a way that would suggest he just threatened to place Kuro under a lifetime ban of ramen.

“Why are you being so cruel to such a sweet kitten?” He whines.

“What happened?” Mahiru demands, unable to decide whether he’s talking about the messy room or the game or existence itself at this point. Kuro looks around very slowly.

“I played. A lot. And that made me hungry.”

“I wouldn’t have guessed! It looks like a bomb went off in here! And what the heck…” He points at the TV screen. “…is _this_?!”

The turning of Kuro’s head takes ages as he follows Mahiru’s outstretched arm and finger, and he stares at the high score board for a few seconds, as if he’d have to read it and remind himself of what he apparently spent all night doing. Then, and Mahiru refuses to believe this is what he is seeing because it has never happened before and lingers for nothing more than the fraction of a second and could just be a trick of early morning light or something, there is the tiniest little kind of smug smirk.

“I beat your high scores.”

“I see that!” Mahiru yells, refusing to fumble over his vampire’s startlingly uncharacteristic expression. “What is this account name?”

“k” is plastered all over the screen. Just “k”, nothing more. A single letter. It’s so lazy it drives him crazy. “k” has replaced every single “Mahiru”, his diligently earned scores beaten by someone who couldn’t even be bothered to write his full name out.

Mahiru hasn’t played this game in years and just yesterday he thought he couldn’t care less about being beaten, but this kind of bothers him.

“Isn’t mine a lot simpler than yours…?” Kuro yawns. “Besides, you should praise me. I worked very hard. All night. You could bring me a coke, maybe then I won’t have to rest all day.”

“No coke for breakfast! You’ll be lazy anyways,” Mahiru snorts, though his irritation is slowly melting away. Kuro’s right, in a weird, twisted way. Not that Mahiru would ever actually admit, let alone praise him for it, but his vampire did actually put work into something. An amazing achievement for someone who represents the sin of sloth with such utter perfection as Kuro does.

Too bad it’s videogames he decided to be passionate about, instead of something more proactive like preventing this huge vampire war.

Now amused rather than angry Mahiru leaves Kuro be and instead begins gathering the empty ramen cups, bringing them to the kitchen for disposal. As he turns around to get his broom he is startled to find that Kuro actually got up and followed him. He has found the second controller and holds it out for Mahiru, an obvious invitation.

Mahiru almost finds himself laughing.

“Is that a challenge?”

“That would be way too troublesome,” Kuro mutters. “But hearing you wailing about your highscores all day would be even more of a pain.”

Well, it’s Saturday, and the laundry Mahiru planned on doing today can still be done a little later, can't it? It would be a crime to waste a rare opportunity such as this.

~

“What are you doing, big brother?”

Of course Kuro has heard the other sneaking up on him, even over the voices of their respective Eves in the kitchen, where the two of them fluctuate between the strategic meeting they originally met up for and bickering. Lily has apparently gotten bored and decided to go and bother Kuro instead. He’s actually been standing there behind the couch for quite some time now, watching silently, too polite to interrupt an on-going race. Now that it is finished, though, it takes him not even a second to plop down next to Kuro. He’s wrapped himself around his oldest brother before said brother can even think about escaping.

“Playing a video game,” Kuro answers, knowing it’s pointless to get annoyed at his youngest sibling. Lily watches the screen in fascination though it shows nothing but the menu now.

“Can I join?”

“Have you ever even played a video game before?”

“No!” Lily beams at him. “But I love spending time with you and I know I likely won’t be able to convince you of doing anything else together, so I’m willing to learn if you’ll teach me!”

It’s a pain to argue with with someone who's right. Kuro would do a lot for his siblings, but getting up from the couch when he could stay and play another round instead isn’t on that list. Lily makes for nice company, though. Having him around isn’t the absolute worst thing in the world…

“Come on!” Lily begs when Kuro takes too long to answer. “You play with Mahiru, don’t you?”

Having stopped wondering how this guy gets his information centuries ago, Kuro just sighs and relents.

“Fine. But I won’t go easy on you.”

“That’s okay! I won’t be any trouble at all!”

Lily receives the second controller like it’s a grand prize he’s won, and proceeds to bother Kuro for pointers at every decision that is to be made before the race even begins. It’s a miracle he manages to pick a character for himself, but Kuro suspects he just went for the one with the most pink in it.

And even though Kuro goes out of his way – in his opinion at least – to give him some kind of tutorial between choosing the track and starting the race, Lily is just awful. He falls off the track, hits every single wall in sight, falls for any trap Kuro sets up and even manages to go the completely wrong way a couple of times. He comes in last four times in a row.

“Oh dear,” He comments as he receives his final score of a grand zero points with a big, happy smile on his face as though he’s having the time of his life. “That was rather bad, wasn’t it?”

“You think?”

Lily laughs a brilliant, tinkling laugh filled to the brim with mirth and cheer. He’s having so much fun, though Kuro begins to suspect the game has little to do with it and he's just eager to keep his place by big brother's side. 

“Can I try again?”

“You’re such a pain,” Kuro complains. “No challenge at all. Mahiru is better at this.”

"You could try and be a better teacher, then!"

"Don't test me!" Kuro says, but it's too late for the threat to have any meaning at all. He's already started the next match. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone who is better at English than me please tell me whether it's "highscore" or "high score", because this is driving me nuts.
> 
> Anyways, this is a chapter with surprisingly little Lust duo in it considering my usual stories, but if there's one aspect of Kuro I adore it's his obsession with video games. It's canon that he and Mahiru have regular matches against one another, and since we also see him playing against Lily at some point (chess, not a video game) I like to think that playing against someone is his favourite way of doing this troublesome social interaction stuff. I like to think that because I can relate better than I probably should. 
> 
> The first part is set pretty early in the canon, in case I haven't made it clear enough! Also, the part with Lily in the end was supposed to be a pointless bonus set a few weeks later, but it was too short to warrant its own chapter and I just put it here. I'm actually much happier with this than I have been with recent chapters! I think I'll get around to cleaning those up a little in the next few days, just correcting a few errors here and there or something. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment to suggest stuff or point out mistakes or whatever!


	13. A Day like too many others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a horrible situation to be in, but at least he knows how to turn it around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features Lily and Misono

“Misono! Rise and shine!”

The gentle rap of Lily’s knuckles against the hard wood of Misono’s bedroom door is met with nothing but a groan that sounds as though he already has enough of his vampire for the day. Disregarding this and instead taking it as an invitation to enter said vampire strolls right in, past the curtain-clad windows and over to the mess of purple hair that sticks out from beneath equally purple blankets. Misono is curled into an adorable little ball and does not at all seem to be in the mood for getting up.

“Time to greet the day!” Lily chirps, wide awake due to already being out of bed for several hours at this point. “It’s another beautiful morning you wouldn’t want to miss!”

“It’s raining,” Misono points out. His voice is scratchy from sleep and so quiet the steady patter of raindrops that have indeed been drumming against the windows all night nearly drowns it out.

“Liquid sunshine!” Lily tells him. Misono does not seem to agree with him. He just buries deeper into his warm nest.

Lily chuckles as he sits down by his Eve’s side and allows one hand to wander over the blankets he’s hiding beneath. He can feel the tiny body relax marginally. Misono and his bed have a very special relationship – he wants to leave whenever he can’t but stay whenever he shouldn’t.

“Come on, now!” Lily encourages gently. “You wouldn’t want to miss breakfast, would you? There’ll be toast with honey and yoghurt with fruit and I’ll brew some tea for you…”

“I’m not hungry,” Misono mumbles.

Lily’s hand stills and his smile slips for a second.

“Misono,” He begins, not really wanting to ask this question, “Are you not feeling well?”

“What? Of course I am!”

Seized by a sudden surge of determination Misono tries to get up, though Lily can see he is struggling. His arms shake beneath even his small weight. It takes him longer to sit up than usual. And though the glare he shoots at his vampire lacks none of its usual viciousness there are shadows beneath his eyes and a bright red flush painting his cheeks, neither of which should stand out as much against the paper pale colour of his skin. 

“See! I’m fine! I am getting up right now!”

Lily successfully subdues any attempt at following up on those words with one hand around Misono’s wrist and another against his forehead. He sighs inwardly as it comes back much too warm.

“Misono,” He starts again, very carefully. He knows both of them dread what follows now.

“I think you’re sick.”

“Am not!”

Lily hides his own unhappiness behind a gentle, understanding smile because Misono does not at all like to be pitied and would certainly take a sad frown as such.

“You’re having a fever,” He tells his Eve. “You should stay in bed today. I’ll inform the school you won’t be able to come into class.”

Misono looks crushed, and Lily feels much the same. There are few things he hates more than telling his Eve he can’t do something, to hold him back. It is horribly unfair for him to have such a weak body – Misono doesn’t deserve to be held down by this illness of his, he should have the world and the strength to seize it. The frustrated whine that involuntarily leaves his lips as he falls back into his mattress hurts Lily much more than he lets on to.

“I’m so sorry.”

It is meant sincerely, but it apparently doesn’t come across as such. Misono bats away his comforting hand with what little strength he can muster, and Lily knows it’s his cue to leave and do whatever he can to make the day a bearable one after all.

~

In all the years spent as Misono’s sole caretaker Lily has developed a routine when it comes to these situations. The first thing he does is inform the school his charge wouldn’t be able to come in today. By now he is on first name terms with the nice secretary lady that takes the calls and always refers to Misono as his son - he's never bothered correcting her since it’s such a sweet compliment.

The next step would be informing the actual father, and for a moment Lily considers doing so. Misono really doesn’t need anything else added to his plate right now, though, so he leaves the phone be in favour of preparing a nice breakfast tray. As he promised he brings toast with honey, chops up fresh fruit to sprinkle over sweet yoghurt and brews steaming hot chamomile tea.

“Go away.” Misono’s voice is swallowed by his blankets as Lily slinks back into his room, but he still catches his grim muttering.

“I will, in a second,” Lily promises. “I’ve brought breakfast.”

“I told you, I am not hungry!”

Carefully – Misono hates loud noises whenever he is sick – Lily puts down the tray on the boy’s nightstand. Misono doesn’t want to look at him and has turned away, but sharp vampire eyes can still spot how he’s shivering and flicker over to the heater to confirm it’s turned up as far as it goes and does its best to ward off the icy cold of the rain outside.

“Won’t you at least have the tea?” He pleads. “It’ll help against the cold!”

Misono scoffs and starts coughing, though Lily can tell he tries muffling it.

“Fine, leave it here, then!” He demands through his coughs. “Take the rest away! And don’t bother me anymore!”

Lily obeys, but only after digging through his protégé’s closet and bringing him the softest, warmest pullover he can find. Misono snatches it from his hands with the most threatening look a tiny, pale, shivering thing like him can muster and then goes right back to ignoring him. Fighting back the urge to pet his hair and earn a vicious scolding, Lily grabs his tray and leaves.

~

Since he knows Misono will call him back eventually, Lily spends the next hour gathering anything he knows the boy might want. He is aware his Eve isn’t actually angry with him, and that’s why it’s fine when he’s rude and dismissive. It honestly doesn’t bother him, not because he’s grown used to it over the years but because Misono simply doesn’t mean it.

It’s just that he’s in a bad mood, and understandably so. He’s angry at the rain and cold that made him sick, at his weak body that holds him down yet again, at himself because he thought he’d be stronger by now. It would be nice if he went easier on himself every now and then, recognize that his frequent episodes of illness are in no way due to any sort of shortcoming on his side, but… Lily knows he’s not the type to do so. The most his vampire can do for him is to take the brunt of his anger and provide some sort of distraction.

Right now, however, Misono doesn’t want to be bothered, and though Lily isn’t always living up to the perfectly obedient servant vampire he’s supposed to be he also isn’t about to be annoying and intrusive when his master isn’t doing well. He deposits the bundle he gathered outside the bedroom, and because he finds himself staring at the closed door a little too longingly, he leaves and tries distracting himself. Sometimes it’s difficult to find something to do with himself when he can’t be with Misono – the children are sleeping, the staff busy, and his siblings at school with their respective Eves. He could bake something, he decides. Something nice for Misono to enjoy.

Still, he is quite grateful as he feels his master calling for him eventually. Misono raises a sceptical eyebrow at him when he bursts in not half a minute later, arms full of stuff with another cup of tea balanced on top.

He looks sleepy, Lily notes, it is most likely he spent the time alone with a thorough nap. He’s still pale and a bit sweaty, though, and shivering even though he’s huddled into the warm pullover, and coughing every now and then.

“Get me my book, I’m bored!” He demands and looks not the least bit surprised when Lily pulls both the book he’s reading right now and all the sequels he could scour up from his bundle.

“I’ve also brought something to ease your coughing,” The vampire is quick to tell him before he dives into the story and forgets the real world for a bit. “I’ll put it next to your tea. And some water, too. Don’t forget to drink enough, okay? And I have a box of tissues here, I’ll put it there as well. And here’s another blanket for you so you won’t be cold any longer.”

Misono doesn’t push him away as a second huge, heavy blanket is spread over him, only regards him with an annoyed glare. It’s progress, Lily thinks, and pats the covers once he’s done. The blanket shell is so thick he can barely tell whether Misono’s lying comfortably underneath there. He’s probably curled up like a little baby bunny.

“Is there anything else you need?”

“Privacy,” Misono mumbles, but it sounds a lot softer than his previous demands to be left alone. He’s buried in his book already. Lily smiles at him and grants his wish. 

~

He is surprised when the next call comes just half an hour later. By now it’s almost noon and he just shut off the oven, his treat baked to perfection. Maybe Misono’s hungry by now? His Eve is already waiting for him as he opens the bedroom door, sitting up in his bed, still shivering even though he’s firmly wrapped in two blankets.

Lily’s smile drops. Misono looks miserable. Not because he’s sick, but because of the deep frown that digs into his young face and the almost invisible tears budding in the corners of his eyes. Apparently he threw his book across the room in anger, but didn’t even manage to get as far as the opposing wall with how weak he is right now.

“I can’t read,” He says, and sounds so sad and frustrated Lily’s heart just breaks for him. “I just can’t concentrate enough.”

“Oh, Misono…”

The boy readily leans against probing hands and lets him check his temperature again. His skin still burns against the vampire’s cool hands, yet he shivers so badly and sniffles through a stuffed nose. Lily does not really get sick, but he can imagine how bad poor Misono has to feel if he can’t even read; how horrible it has to be that he can’t even distract himself from the misery that is his current situation.

“I’ll put on a movie,” He offers; voice soft and sweet to soothe his child’s sore mind. “A nice, old one that we’ve watched a million times so you won’t have to concentrate at all.”

“Yeah,” Misono agrees, too quickly for Lily’s liking. “Hurry up.”

He does and comes back just minutes later. Once again he carries much more than he was supposed to bring. How could he not? Misono clearly needs a lot of attention and much more than just a nice DVD right now.

“There you go, pick one,” He says as he puts down a third cup of tea and hands over the DVDs, a few of Misono’s favourites already selected so the choice won’t be as difficult. While Misono flips through them he fluffs his pillow and blankets and adds another, a giant pink crochet blanket, and swaddles the child in it until he mutters at Lily he’s not a baby anymore.

Misono makes his choice and hands the DVD back. There’s TV in his room, right in front of his bed – he does spend a lot of time there, after all. Lily puts the disc in, and as the title card flickers over the screen he brings out one more treat, freshly made, nice and warm, perfect for combating the rain thundering against the windows.

“It’s chocolate fondant!” He announces. Misono looks at the plate he is offered and brightens up the tiniest bit.

“Where did you get that from?”

“Why, I made it just for you! I know how to get you to eat when you’re being stubborn.”

Misono doesn’t offer the sarcastic remark he’d normally come up with, but he sticks his tongue out at Lily, takes the fondant and makes himself comfortable to watch his movie. He’s already looking much better.

Lily gets ready to leave – certainly his Eve wants to be left alone now that he’s comfortable again – but he’s held back before he has even fully turned towards the door, by a tiny, feverishly warm hand around his own.

“You can’t go yet,” Misono tells him. “I’m still cold.”

He flaps back a corner of his blankets, and gives his vampire’s hand the tiniest tug.

This time, Lily is happy to obey. He kicks of his shoes and plops down right next to Misono, who pulls the blankets over them both and snuggles into the vampire’s chest. Lily hugs the little burrito of Misono, a soft sweater and a pink crochet blanket tightly. The feeling of the tiny body nestling against him and his shaking cease with the additional warmth is the most wonderful thing in the world.

“Are you comfortable?” He asks, a superfluous question. Misono is so relaxed he’s all floppy, like a cute stuffed toy.

“Shut up, I’m watching a movie,” his child mumbles into the shirt he’s currently burying his face in. Lily cards through his hair, happy that he is allowed to do so now, and gently presses a kiss there.

“Don’t forget about your cake. I worked very hard on it.”

Misono doesn’t grace that with an answer, but he does grab his fork and his tea cup and digs in. His face says “delicious”, though he’d never give such positive feedback verbally. Lily is happy with that. Very happy, in fact.

It’s still raining outside, but they are warm and cosy and all cuddled up, have delicious chocolate cake and a wonderful movie that’s not too difficult to focus on. Seems like the day may be enjoyable after all.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an obligatory sickfic. Only took me 13 chapters! Which is far too long considering Misono is a really good character to write sickfics about. Apologies to anyone who actually reads this fanfiction, by the way, I'm having an oral biochemistry test coming up and if there's one thing I suck at it's biochemistry. 
> 
> What movie do you think they might watch? I bet it's something from Disney.


	14. Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A role reversal can be refreshing every now and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features Misono and Lily, because who else at this point

When Misono was younger, he thought Lily was perfect. He thought Lily was strong, smart, confident – that he excelled in all the things Misono himself lacked.

By now he realizes this was a misconception. He knows most people still think of Lily like his younger self did; after all it’s an image his vampire works hard to keep up. But not towards Misono. There’s no point in deceiving someone who knows him so well.

This is why he knows his services are needed when Lily seeks him out in his room one evening, so quiet Misono doesn’t even notice him at first over the book he’s reading. When he does catch him in the corner of his eye he still puts it down immediately.

Something has very obviously spooked Lily. He’s one or two shades paler than what would be normal for him, and it seems he got interrupted during his weekend evening skincare routine because only one half of his face is covered in one of the many creams or masks or… stuffs he owns. He’s also nervous, if the way he wrings his hands is anything to go by.

Misono decides to do him a favour and get straight to the point.

“Where’s the spider?”

“In my bathroom,” Lily mutters. “She hid behind my green tea mask.”

“What a bastard,” Misono remarks as he gets up to fulfil his duty. “I’ll show her outside.”

His vampire trails behind him in uncharacteristic silence as he marches over to the bathroom. Misono feels like a soldier being seen off to go to war whenever Lily enlists him to get rid of any unwanted guests. He looks at his Eve all proud and worried in equal parts, as though he’s unsure Misono will make it out alive.

“Can you try not to hurt her?” Lily requests as they reach the scene of the crime and he stays behind to let Misono handle the situation. Misono rolls his eyes as he marches in, but promises to do so, because he’s well aware his silly vampire would be terribly distraught if an innocent spider was hurt because of him.

The bathroom is a war zone. Misono knows Lily likes taking out all the stuff he needs before starting any routine of his, and that in itself makes a mess. In addition he apparently got scared badly enough to knock over all his bottles and containers earlier so the floor is littered with them, and in-between there are blobs of green… stuff.

“Sorry!” Lily apologizes from where he’s carefully peeking through the cracked door. “I, um, dropped my mask.”

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Misono tells him, looking around for his target. “Where did you last see the spider?”

“Is it gone?” Lily wants to know, voice rising in pitch as he’s panicking. “Misono? Where did it go?”

Misono considers sending him downstairs to have a tea and calm down, but just as he opens his mouth to do so he spots something black and very tiny making its way through the sink.

“I see it!” He shouts, bounds over, somehow avoids slipping on a blotch of green tea mask – and closes his fist around it.

“Got it!” He cries triumphantly. Lily gives a little cheer, and as Misono struts out of the bathroom his smile is full of pride and admiration – even as he takes a few hasty steps back to avoid getting too close to Misono’s prisoner.

They march her over to the front door and drop her off in a nice patch of grass a bit away from the entrance. Once they’re back inside and the door is firmly shut behind them, Lily’s shoulders sag in relief.

“Thank you so much, Misono.”

The admiration in his voice makes Misono grow a few centimetres instantly. It feels very nice to be needed. And Lily’s appreciation is especially precious because he’s usually the one who has to hold Misono’s hand whenever he is too anxious to make a phone call.

It’s kind of a secret, but Misono actually likes spiders because they give him the ability to be Lily’s shiny armour knight every now and then. Of course he knows this is really unfair, spiders don’t really scare him, after all, but Lily will never think of his help as replaceable, and that is really nice to know.

“Anytime, Lily,” He says and puffs his chest. “It’s good you came to me. Now you can go wash that stuff off your face, you look quite funny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry to disappoint all of you, I am indeed not dead. This is just a small thing because I am trying to make the next chapter longer, but I've been struggling with said chapter for, like, a month now, so don't get your hopes up! I hope you still enjoyed it, though, and if you did, I'd be glad to know.   
> Also hi there Ben, you already know this, I'm sorry!!


	15. A Day like none before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misono never planned that this could happen. And that's really, really scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features Lily and Misono

“Lily! Rise and shine!”

Despite the loud thunder of his angry fist against Lily’s bedroom door there’s no answer but silence. Misono scowls at the white paint.

“Snow Lily! You answer me right now!” He yells again. Nothing.

But he has to be in there. He wasn’t on Misono’s pillow when he woke up, and nobody has seen him anywhere around the house all morning. He also failed to show up for waking his Eve at the time he has explicitly been told yesterday. Twice! What good is it to have a vampire if it’s such an utterly useless one?

His impatience gets the better of him, so Misono pounds the door again.

“I’m entering now!” He threatens. “Don’t you dare still be in bed!”

He kicks the door open, stomps in – and lo and behold, Lily is indeed still in bed. Misono could recognize the crown of golden hair amidst lots of very pink pillows from a mile away.

An angry growl escapes him. He stomps over, sinks his hands into the blanket and is ready to yank it away with no regard for the fact that his god damn stripper of a vampire is most likely only clothed in underwear.

Luckily, when it comes to Lily, his anger will never get the better of him, because he stops just in time to notice that his vampire is not at all looking good. On any other day Lily looks flawless even fresh out of bed, but today his cheeks are painted bright red and his forehead is coated in a thin sheet of sweat and there’s a troubled look on his face even in his sleep.

Misono hesitates. His wrath is gone, but it leaves him blanking on what to do. Carefully he tugs back the blanket from where it is wrapped around his vampire’s throat too tightly. In the process he discovers that at some point tonight Lily was miserable enough to actually slip into his pyjamas for once, and that just settles it. Something is terribly wrong.

What is he supposed to do? Wake him up? Let him sleep? Lily would know, but Misono certainly doesn’t.

“Lily?” He mumbles; unsure of how loud to make his voice. He pokes him, but Lily just gives a tired whine and tries snuggling deeper into his bed.

Oh, this isn’t good at all.

“Lily!” He tries again, accompanied by a hand on his partner’s shoulder. God, he feels much too warm. How can a vampire get fever? Why is this happening? He wants to ask, but Lily still won’t wake up.

He takes a deep breath to calm his thoughts.

“Snow Lily!” He says and tries to channel all his authority as Eve. “Wake up!”

Finally, luckily, red eyes flutter open, hazy and tired and taking decidedly too long to focus on Misono.

“What… what are you doing here?” Lily mumbles.

“Good morning to you, too,” Misono greets him before forcing any semblance of sarcasm and sharpness into some corner of his mind that he will not allow himself to touch before this issue is resolved. Instead he asks, “Is everything alright?”

He grimaces. The soft voice he tried to use sounds awfully wrong on his tongue. It isn’t suited for him at all.

“Of course it is” Lily answers, but just the fact that it took him a few moments to even register the question proves his words a lie.

“Are you sure?” Misono tries; he’s so insecure about this entire situation. He hates being told he’s sick, and he really doesn’t want to break the news to Lily. Maybe he’ll just realize he’s not feeling well and ask to stay in bed. But instead his vampire nods and tries a smile that ends up rather half-hearted.

“Absolutely!” He reassures. Then he turns in bed, reaching out and trying to find his pocket watch (which is directly in front of his nose) on the nightstand.

“What… what’s the time…?”

“Half past ten,” Misono answers. “One and a half hours after you wanted to wake me up.”

Lily’s hand stills in its search.

“Oh,” He says, suddenly utterly sad, which isn’t what Misono wanted to achieve at all. “I am so, so sorry, I… I can’t explain how this… this happened at all…”

And he pushes back his blanket, slow and weak and trembling as the cold hits him even in his crumpled up pyjamas, and then he _tries to stand up like an idiot_.

“No!” Misono yelps, almost jumping to get in his way and stop him from getting up and falling and hurting himself. “No, stay in bed, Lily! You can’t get up, you’re sick!”

Lily freezes to look at him, wide-eyed and incredulous.

“Vampires… vampires can’t get sick, Misono.”

“You’re living proof of the opposite, then!” Misono argues, because now this has turned into a discussion and he’s back in familiar territory. “Don’t you dare tell me you’re alright! There’s very little room for error here, just do as I say!”

Lily smiles at him, sweet and benign and as one would smile at a little child that worries about something very silly.

“I assure you I’m fine,” He claims, and ever-so-gently brushes past Misono to get to his feet.

Misono can tell it’s happening before Lily even starts to sway. He knows the feeling of a wave of dizziness hitting out of nowhere and can see it in his vampire’s eyes, and as his legs give out beneath him he’s there to push him back and at least have him land on a soft mattress.

“See?” He hisses, more harshly than intended out of shock rather than genuine anger. “Now quit lying! Stay in bed!”

This seems to have done the trick. Lily has lost his smile, but raises his hands in defeat and mumbles something like “of course”. Misono is satisfied with that. He has Lily change into pants and a sweatshirt since he’s still shivering, instructs him to wait right there, and then leaves to do… whatever it is Lily does when their roles are reversed.

~

It is when the door slams shut behind him that he drops the act he put on for Lily’s sake. He doesn’t know how to handle this and the situation has him overwhelmed with all the things he has no idea how to do. There is no ready-made plan he drew up in a quiet hour. He never considered this could happen. He wants to ask Lily for help, but that’s not an option. His thoughts are racing with the urge to call someone who knows better than him; Yamane or Hattori maybe, or Mikuni, even Shirota he considers for a brief second.

So he takes out his phone and deposits it somewhere it won’t distract him. The one thing he is certain of is that he will be the one to take care of Lily, as Lily has taken care of him for years. This is important, because being sick sucks and in all the years he spent in bed he mostly learned that he would have gone mad if it had been anyone else but Lily keeping him company. He’s more than willing to return the favour.

Determination clears his panic-clouded mind a little. Damn it, he has more than enough experience with being sick, he should know what to do!

Lily always starts out by bringing him breakfast. Misono never eats it, but it’s appreciated either way, so he should do the same. He heads on over to the kitchen and finds it mercifully empty.

~

Sometime later, after having spent an hour on contemplating whether to bring water or orange juice as well as a small-scale catastrophe involving a few unfortunate eggs, Misono stumbles back into Lily’s room, hoping his patient doesn’t catch the charred scent still clinging to his clothes. There’s a hopeful look in his vampire’s eyes as he rises from the mountain of pillows, but his sense of smell seems to lack its usual sensitivity and he does not comment on the smoke lingering in the air.

“Breakfast,” He croaks instead, sitting up and bundling his blankets around his shoulders.

“Exactly,” Misono agrees and puts the tray down on the nightstand. “Are you hungry?”

Lily shakes his head. Misono saw this coming but his heart still sinks. He himself is never made to force something down when sick and he’s not about to order his vampire to eat, but it would make him feel better.

Then again, he reminds himself, his preferences are not important right now. Lily is.

“So you’re not going to eat anything?” He asks, just to be sure.

Lily doesn’t react as planned. He looks at his breakfast and then at his Eve as though his heart is breaking, wide-eyed and sad and very, very apologetic.

“I… can try?” He offers, but Misono already takes the tray back so his ridiculous vampire won’t feel compelled.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to,” He tries to soothe because he can feel Lily getting upset over being unable to obey an order that has never been given. He’s bad at being soothing, so he just decides to get out of the bedroom quickly and let Lily rest.

“No, Misono, wait…”

“Stay in bed!” Misono tells him because it seems like Lily foolishly wants to get up yet again. “Seriously, Lily, it’s fine!”

Lily is quiet for a second, before hesitantly asking “Do you… do you think I could have something hot to drink instead?”

“Sure,” Misono says, glad to have some direction on what to do next. “Wait here.”

And he leaves before he can get his poor vampire any more agitated.

~

“Something hot to drink” takes longer than expected because Misono isn’t sure what exactly that means. His first choice would be coffee, but he has faint memories of Lily keeping his coffee safe from his little toddler hands by claiming it’s not good for him, and somehow that stuck with Misono. No coffee for sick people. He contemplates hot chocolate but remembers someone (Shirota?) saying it’s not good for sore throats. Does Lily even have a sore throat? His voice sounds scratchy. He should have asked.

He settles on the obvious choice, which is tea, so he opens the tea cabinet, tosses aside the black tea – too similar to coffee – and takes chamomile instead. Five minutes and a broken teacup later, he carefully balances a second cup upstairs and knocks carefully.

Lily didn’t settle back into his pillows despite the time it took Misono to return and his obvious shivering. He’s fidgeting with the edges of his blankets, but as he hears the door open his head whips around and he smiles groggily.

“Thank you,” He says as his Eve sets down the cup on his nightstand. His voice is shaky enough to make Misono reconsider the cup’s place on the nightstand. He shoves it into Lily’s hands instead. They’re trembling badly enough to create little ripples in the tea’s surface, he must be exhausted.

“Drink,” Misono advises.

“I will,” Lily assures him, and brightens up as though he had a great idea, “and maybe, after that we can – “

He is interrupted by a coughing fit bad enough to make him spill his tea everywhere. Misono curses and takes the cup before his vampire ruins the pink sheets he’s so ridiculously proud of. He knows what these fits are like, and he can tell how much Lily’s throat must be hurting. So much for a sore throat.

“Drink!” He demands again, with greater urgency, as soon as the coughing dies down. Lily has little choice in the matter because the tea is practically poured down his throat. Misono is only satisfied when the last drop is drained.

“You should sleep,” He says, and though he really doesn’t want to do this, “I will leave now, then you’ll have it nice and quiet.”

Lily opens his mouth to say something and then his face twists because speaking hurts. Misono hurries to get out so he doesn’t get tempted.

~

The next half hour is spent at a loss of what to do, because Misono has to do something but he doesn’t know what exactly. He ends up sitting down at his desk to make an alphabetized bullet list of things Lily does when there’s a case of sickness. When all else fails an alphabetized bullet list is always a good idea.

He could find Lily some medicine to make him better, but – though he loathes to admit it – he doesn’t know much of medicine and which is needed in this situation, or if human medicine even works on a vampire. He already scrapped “getting a doctor” for the very same reason. The family doctor is a nice lady but it would be awkward explaining Lily to her. He could make some more tea, or bring blankets, but he ordered Lily to sleep and doesn’t want to wake him. He could put on a movie or get him a book, but Lily needs to rest.

The list doesn’t help him. Everything on there involves entering Lily’s room and disturbing and possibly upsetting with his ignorance and cluelessness him like he’s already done twice at least. Misono knows he himself likes to be left alone when sick, and it’s probably the same in this case. His antics will just bring his vampire discomfort and headaches. But just sitting around feels wrong too.

He ends up pacing outside Lily’s room, which is something he’s fairly certain the vampire does too when their roles are reversed. There’s no noise from inside, so hopefully he is sleeping like he was ordered to.

Well… he won’t wake up if Misono just cracks open the door a little to look at him, will he?

Taking just a tiny peak won’t hurt.

So Misono does just that. But as soon as he pokes his head in it becomes apparent that Lily obviously hasn’t been sleeping at all, because he turns around immediately to look at his human. He smiles broadly even though he’s pale and still shivering.

“Sorry,” Misono apologizes, “I just wanted to check up on you. I told you to sleep, do that!”

He almost has the door closed again as he hears a faint “wait!”. Thinking Lily may need something, he cracks it open again.  

“What do you want?”

“Come… come here,” Lily pleads. His voice is hoarse and weak and Misono is over by his side before he can blink.

“Do you need another tea?” He wants to know, “I can get you medicine, too, you’ll just need to tell me which kind! Something for your throat? Some blood?”

He has his arm half bared before Lily manages to snatch his sleeve and weakly tug at it.

“I don’t… need it,” He says. “I just want you around.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Misono replies because this is his go-to answer for anything he doesn’t immediately understand.

Lily frowns.

“You need to rest,” Misono hurries to explain before he can yet again upset someone who’s just trying to heal. “I’ll just keep you up, and I have to do… stuff. Like making tea, you know? Or… uhm…”

A faint chuckle escapes Lily, and with a faint sting of both relief and frustration Misono realizes he can still tell when his Eve is struggling even through a haze of fever.

 “You don’t… don’t need to do anything,” He mumbles. “R-Really. No tea, no… no medicine or food. Just stay.”

“But…”

“Misono,” Lily interrupts, so soft his hoarseness is barely heard. “People… people need different things when they’re… sick like this. I don’t like being alone. I feel best… when I’m with you.”

Misono needs a second to breathe. Lily’s hands falls from his sleeve, but for once he’s quick enough to catch it and gently deposit on the bed. His vampire is watching him, carefully.

Well. He wanted Lily’s advice. Here it is.

“I can read you something,” He offers. “Then you sleep. Tonight, we watch Star Wars.”

“I’d like that,” Lily says.

~

So that’s what they do. Misono grabs some book off Lily’s book pile, sits down on the bed and reads. Lily curls up around him, resting against Misono’s side and sighing whenever his Eve cards through his hair. He still feels feverish and warm to the touch, but his shaking subsides the longer they stay like this. At some point Misono’s voice must have lulled him to sleep, but Misono is so focused on his story he realizes only as he finishes the next chapter.  

As his vampire has his well-deserved nap Misono comes to the realization that he cannot possibly leave Lily’s side right now (it has nothing to do with the fact he’s so very comfortable he never wants to get up again), so he asks a maid to prepare a snack and tea with biscuits. It arrives as Lily starts to wake up; along with all the Star Wars movies the house has to offer. Misono graciously lets Lily choose.

They have lunch and tea and cookies while watching Luke and Leia and Han fight the Empire, and as the Death Star is blown to pieces they decide they can’t possibly not watch all three movies within a trilogy and put on the next. Afternoon turns to evening, and evening to night, and by now Lily has gone a whole day without talking too much and his voice is already doing much better.

“I’ll be fine by tomorrow,” He promises as Misono bids him goodnight and stays a little longer under the pretext to smooth Lily’s blankets.

“I won’t be angry if you’re not,” His Eve says. “I’ll spend tomorrow with you, too.”

Overall, he thinks as Lily smiles a brilliant smile and curls up to fall asleep, he did a good job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life hack: Cope with being sick by making your favourite characters sick
> 
> The reason it took me so long to update is that it took about six attempts to get this piece of garbage done and I'm still not happy, but if I don't post it now I will never post anything ever again. So I hope it will at least will make one or two of you out there happy! Please let me know if it is so, because it really boosts my motivation. It's my 2020 resolution to post at least one chapter a month, so yay for that? 
> 
> Also hey Ben, shoutout to you because without you I never would've finished!! You're the best. You also contributed the "lust pair loves star wars" headcanon, so you ought to be credited.


	16. The Art of Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Politeness is not always the best option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features Lily and like two sentences of Mahiru at the end.

Lily wishes Misono was here. Misono always knows what to say. Misono is unafraid of being affirmative.

But Misono is also presently at tutoring and Lily is all alone and somehow has to tell these two really lovely, friendly, polite ladies that he is flattered by their invitation, but not at all interested in going out for coffee with them.

He hates to say no, to reject, to disappoint. Misono, eloquently as always, calls him a coward for this. Aren't you centuries old, Lily? Haven't you always been beautiful? Haven't you learned how to tell these bastards off by now? 

And he's right! Of course he is. Lily's weakness is troublesome. It has caused problems before. But he aims to please. It’s what he does.

Still, it can’t be helped. He has to give some sort of answer. These two are so very sweet and don’t deserve to be ignored, and they don't deserve disappointment either. “I don’t want to” won’t be sufficient; it has to be “I can’t”.

It wouldn’t even be a lie! There are a million reasons why he can’t. He has to wait for the kid he’s supposed to meet, and greet the siblings he hasn’t seen in centuries, and fight a war he doesn’t want to fight. But it’s not like he can say this to two uninvolved, blessedly ignorant women whose only intention is an innocent flirt with the beautiful stranger hiding from the rain at a family restaurant. The truth is such a troublesome thing sometimes.

Oh dear. He sounds like big brother Sloth.

“I am so terribly sorry,” He begins, smiling a smile he knows to look sincere. He tries his hardest to sound like he means it, too, because he really, truly does. “You are lovely and I am honoured by your invitation, but I have important duties to attend to right now. I am merely waiting for a friend to arrive.”

Also, he adds just in his thoughts to ease the guilt of saying something that sounds like a lie, a blatant excuse; I could never want you like you deserve to be wanted. A second later he berates himself for even thinking such rude things.

It's silly of him to feel this conflicted. He is aware of that. He’s allowed to not want what is obviously meant to be a date; it’s completely fine if he prefers to stay away from romance. He just never wants to be the reason someone has to be sad. He’d gladly love these two if it was any other kind of love they were asking for, and he can’t bear to hurt them.

Inwardly, he sighs. Sometimes it would be nice if the world is as simple as dear Mahiru perceives it to be. Like a movie! If this was a movie it’d be perfect. The rain, the dim restaurant lights, two pretty young ladies with beautiful smiles and smart eyes and blush on their cheeks, batting their lashes, pursing their lips.

He’s looked into many faces like theirs. They're filled with so much feeling, and while their frowns make his heart twist and clench, their beauty has never once just made him… fall in love like that. Love at first sight is fun and wonderful in movies, but just not _his_ thing.

Once again he wishes Misono was here, because they're not leaving, just staring up at him and batting their long lashes. Misono is so much stronger than him. He’d have them gone by now and wouldn’t even feel bad about it. And then he’d berate Lily for being so bad at rejecting people he can’t even make it sound like he’s not blatantly flirting. 

All on his own, though, he’s starting to stress out and doesn’t know what to do about it.  

“Is it really completely impossible?” One asks. “Not even a single cup of coffee?”

Oh, what to do, what to do?

How would Misono solve this? Be rude? Unthinkable. Yell? Lily can’t even remember the last time he raised his voice. Scare them off?

…that might work.

“You’re really putting me on the spot if you ask me out like that with such a gorgeous smile,” he purrs in the most uncomfortably sexy voice he can muster (which is _very_ uncomfortably sexy), sending his shirt and coat flying off his shoulders with a flick of his wrist. The motion is well-practiced. He’s half naked in less than a second and the fabric is still sliding further down. The ladies’ flirty faces drop into confused frowns in milliseconds. By the time he registers the rain on his bare shoulders there’s an edge of shock in their eyes.

“I _really_ shouldn’t…” he drawls out for full effect, “but if you _insist_ …”

They’re backing away at the same moment that a book comes flying out of nowhere to hit him square in the head. _Misono_ , he thinks for a tiny, happy second, his Eve has come to save him…

But then someone yells at him and the voice is all wrong. It’s Mahiru. He was supposed to show up, but the let-down is immeasurable.

At least the two ladies are gone, and they have a good story to tell. He hopes they will end up laughing about it, because it did end with him as the fool, not them.

Mahiru is standing next to him now, so he shrugs his clothes back on. He doesn’t appreciate being yelled at by people who aren’t Misono, much less being assaulted with books, but he hides it all behind a smile and a cheerful greeting.

After all, he aims to please.

He really looks forward to going home to Misono again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i know the scene went a little different in the manga  
> BUT doing this correctly would require finding the English version and I didn't feel like doing that, so I just more or less translated my German one. I hope that doesn't bother anyone! Anyway here's Lily being too sweet for his own good and then a little creepy in the end. Did you like it? Feel free to tell me! 
> 
> also shoutout to Ben again for being awesome, I love you!!


	17. Pretty in Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teatime takes an unpredicted and colourful turn today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains Misono and Lily. Are you surprised?

It’s not like Lily to not come when called. Misono waits ten seconds, twenty, thirty, before he calls again, louder this time, and using his vampire’s full name. He can feel tiny knots of anxiety growing in his chest, because what’s keeping him? Is he hurt, angry, stuck in a spider’s web again?

A moment later there’s a distant “I’m upstairs!” answering him. The knots loosen; give way to relief and then exasperation. Misono sets down the tea he wanted to share in a huff, almost spilling some of it.

Then he thinks better of it, gets cups and his current book and builds a nice teatime tray like Lily sometimes does. He even rummages through all the kitchen cupboard to find Lily’s secret cookie stash and add some to his ensemble. Any other day he’d have his tea alone and tell Lily he missed out on some excellent Earl Grey, but lately he tries being nicer, easier to be around, and when he decides to better himself the first to profit should always be Lily.

Even if it’s exhausting to be nice. He has to gather a substantial amount of strength to heave the tray upstairs, and by the time he reaches the first floor his arms are trembling.

He calls again. A second of silence, and then Lily answers, pleasant surprise in his voice.

“I’m in my room!”

So Misono grits his teeth and carries his goods over. He knocks by kicking the door with his foot, performs a stunning bit of gymnastics to open it with his elbow before an answer is given, and lunges towards the coffee table he knows to be just a metre behind the door. Finally, his tray is safe. He doesn’t even spill that much as he sets it down, even though it almost slips through his aching fingers and he’s out of breath and exhausted.

“Oh dear, are you alright?” Lily asks from behind him.

Misono turns around, and though he’s very used to the sight by now he’s glad to have put the tray down already. Still, he can’t help snapping at his vampire. It’s a reflex by now.

“Put some clothes on, Lily!”

“You’ve come into my room!” Lily remarks and blinks up at him with big, innocent eyes. “Am I not allowed to show a little skin in here, at least?”

A little skin is an optimistic way to describe his current clothing situation, Misono thinks, because Lily is not wearing anything. He’s sitting on the floor, curled up like a pretzel to reach his toes, which are a brilliant bright pink the shade of the bottle and the tiny brush he’s clutching, his shirt and pants neatly folded on a nearby chair. Well, maybe he has underwear at least, Misono can’t really tell from where he’s standing.

 “No stripping if you know I’m coming!” Misono turns around to busy himself with the tea tray, making a point of being as slow as possible about it.

“Just slip into a bathrobe, will you? I’ve brought tea for us.”

“That’s very sweet of you,” Lily hums absent-mindedly, “but I really can’t move right now. Drying time, you know!”

“I most certainly do not know!” Misono answers. “I generally do not waste my time sitting around prettying up _while naked_!” His tone is getting sharp, quickly so, much more than he wants it to be. He has to work on that.

“Oh, come on! Don’t be like that!” Lily laughs, unconcerned. “Nail polish counts, right? I’m wearing something!”

“Don’t be stupid!” Misono snaps, “Bathrobe! Now!”

“But it’s pink, look, it’s matching my panties!”

There’s shuffling behind him and Misono just knows it’s Lily twisting to show off said panties. Reflex takes over before he can stop himself – again – and he snatches the book he brought, shoots around and hurls it at Lily with all the strength left in his arms.

Lily yelps loudly as it hits him square in the head. He hasn’t seen it coming, apparently, because he flinches and splatters pink all over his nails.

“Oh,” He says quietly as he stares at the mess, and Misono regrets it immediately.

Damn it. God damn it, he wanted to be nicer. He did everything right, he brought a tea tray and carried it up here only to freak out at a minor annoyance he had years to learn to deal with. And now he has successfully ruined the nail polish Lily probably took hours to carefully and delicately apply.

“Sorry,” he blurts out.

Lily’s head jerks up from where he’s fussing over his lost little artwork, visibly confused. Hearing Misono apologize must be jarring.

“It’s fine!” He says with honest worry in his voice. “I have nail polish remover, I can just do it again.”

“You shouldn’t have to!”

Misono can feel himself getting out of control again. He’s angry, this time at himself. He shouldn’t be here, shouldn’t have invaded like this, he’s ruining Lily’s day in his foolish attempt to make it better.

“Misono…”

“No!” He snaps. “Don’t say anything! Don’t lie to me and say it’s all good!”

Lily is over by his side before Misono even has the chance to think another thought. A robe clings to his shoulders so suddenly it must have been conjured up with magic, but it feels smooth and cool and very much real against Misono’s skin when Lily’s arms reach out to soothe and comfort and he lets himself be pulled into a familiar hold.

“It’s just nail polish,” His vampire mutters. “I enjoy painting my nails, and I will enjoy doing it again. It’s fine.”

“But…”

“Shh. Enough now.” Lily’s hug tightens for a second before he pulls back only enough to look Misono in the eyes. “I’ll tell you something. You can make it up to me.”

“How?”

Lily smirks, squeezes Misono’s shoulder and gets up (because he usually has to kneel to appropriately hug his tiny Eve). Misono watches as he goes through one of his many dresser drawers and comes back with another little nail polish bottle. It’s purple.

“Oh god, you can’t be serious,” Misono says, but the suggestion is ridiculous enough to dispel the last bits of anger clouding his brain, though there are few left since it’s hard to feel bad when coddled by Lily.

“It’s your favourite colour!” Lily says with an unnerving smirk. “I came across it the other day and I just couldn’t help myself!”

“That’s why your allowance is never enough,” Misono chides, though he’s already kicking off his slippers.

They proceed to have their strangest teatime yet, sitting on the bed like they’re the protagonist and her best girlfriend in a romantic comedy having a sleepover. Misono has his tea while Lily very carefully and with a little blissed out smile covers his toenails in deep purple nail polish that dries extra shiny and has tiny sparkly pieces in it. Then they switch and Lily has his tea (and the majority of the cookies) as Misono covers not only the nails, but also the adjoining skin and bed sheets in pink. He tries apologizing again, but Lily tells him not to, because pink nail polish on equally pink bed sheets isn’t that much of a deal.

Then there’s the dreaded drying time. They sit back against the headboard, very carefully so, shift and shuffle until they’re nicely tucked against each other, and then they spend their time staring at the neatly drawn purple gems that are Misono’s toenails, and the messy pink blobs that are Lily’s. 

“I’m bored,” Misono complains after half a minute.

“You could get your book and read me something!” Lily suggests. Misono reaches over to where it is supposed to sit on the tea tray, only to find… nothing.

He looks around the room and there his book is. Lying on the floor. Where he himself threw it to avoid having to deal with Lily and his pink panties. Not even close to somewhere he could reach without jeopardizing his pedicure.

Oh no.

He turns back only to find his vampire watching him with a sly smile.

“You bastard,” He says. Lily laughs.

“What’s that?”

“You knew what you were doing! This was your plan all along! Now I have to sit here and be bored to death!”

“Why, Misono,” Lily says in his most sickly sweet voice. “You have me to talk to! Would you consider my company punishment? That’s not very nice!”

Misono slaps his shoulder, careful to jostle neither of their feet.

“I’m not going to say a word to you.”

“That’s fine. I’ll do the talking. Would you like to hear about the new drink they have at my favourite coffee shop? The one right next to your school? Because I really need to tell you about it. I tried it last week! I don’t remember the name but it was so good…”

Misono groans, but settles against Lily’s shoulder and accepts his fate. It’s fair punishment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I recently got my hands on the Servamp artbook thanks to a very sweet someone and since then my life has known no greater joy than the fact that Lily canonically likes to wear pink nailpolish on his toes. I mean how cute is that?  
> Also the very valid point has been made that Misono would never allow Lily to do this to his poor nails and would maybe agree to only a single one being painted, but then the joke wouldn't have worked, so just imagine this is set a bit in the future and he tries being mature about being guilt-tripped into a pedicure.   
> That's all for now! Feel free to comment, it makes me really happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Although what I write is kind of stupid, I have fun doing it and always look for inspiration! Do you have a request? Feel free to let me know!


End file.
